Mahou Tsuna Vongola
by tigrun
Summary: Tsuna is being tranfered to the school of Mahora where an another epic story takes place. The reason is that he need to protect the granddaughter, well it isn't his only mission, his other mission is to find the girl he will marry. Will be a vampire, a robot, an old friend or others mysterious girls? You got it: Tsunaxharem 27xharem
1. Prologue

**Mahou Tsuna Vongola:**

 **Summary:** Story of Tsuna being transferred to the school of Mahora where an another epic story takes place. The reason is that he need to protect the granddaughter, well it isn't his only mission, his other mission is to find the girl he will marry. Will be a vampire, a robot, an old friend or others mysterious girls? You got it: Tsunaxharem 27xharem

Tigrun: Back to the story, here come the disclaimer by Tsuna! :)

Tsuna: HIIIIIEEEE! Why me?!

Reborn: It is the job of the boss to do it first, Dame-Tsuna!

Tsuna: What are you doing here?

Tigrun: He does what he wants. Plus, he brought other people here to support you.

Hayato: Whatever you do Juudaime, you do it great! So don't worry! And Author don't call me Hayato, or I will blow you up!

Tigrun: Sorry.

Tsuna: Calm down Gokudera! (boss mode)

Gokudera: Anything for you Juudaime! *he begs as you see dog's ears and tail (courtesy of Mukuro, Thanks) *

Yamamoto: Good luck, Tsuna!

Chrome: *blush* Goo-od l-luck, Bossu!

Ryohei: DO IT TO THE EXTREME!

Tsuna: Thank for supporting me everyone. So here comes the disclaimer, WAIT what are you doing Reborn?!

Reborn: If you have to do something, do it with your dying will. * gunshot*

Tsuna: REBORN! I WON'T DIE IN PEACE, IF I DON'T DO THE DISCLAIMER! TIGRUN DOESN'T KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND NEGIMA EXCEPT THE MAYBE OCS!

Tigrun: *sweat drop* Ok, let's get on with the story, before this gets out of hand, which already happened.

 **Prologue:**

It all began as a normal day for Tsuna, well as normal as it can be with Tsuna and his family after the fight against Vindice. He was awoken by Reborn in the Vongola's way, meaning electrocuted, because he wasn't awake after a second after Reborn asked him to wake up. Since Reborn decided to make Dame-Tsuna's life a living hell, He woke him up at the last moment so he will be late to school and be Kamikorosu by Hibari.

Right before he hurried up dressing up and putting a piece of bread in his mouth (*I know, typical stereotype of every school anime who are late, but I love that especially in KHR's Opening: Boys and Girls*), Reborn told him: "I need to talk to you after school, so don't be late." as he lowered his hat to shadow his eyes and smiled creepily, a smile we all know too well that only bring suffering after it. "So don't forget to bring your family, I will tell Hibari to come too when I go to your school."

"Why do you want to bring him here?!" Tsuna asked in despair. "And why the others too?"

"You will have to wait and see." Reborn smiled again creepily, which made Tsuna once again shaking in fear of what to expect. "You should hurry up if you don't want to be bitten to the death."

"Ho, no! I am late!" Tsuna said as he ran to school meeting, on his way he met his friends who also ran to be on time: Gokudera, Yamamoto. (Well they were waiting for Tsuna, it is obvious that Gokudera will do that but Yamamoto won't like school if Tsuna doesn't made it)

"Good morning, Juudaime! / Hi, Tsuna, Good day isn't it?" Gokudera/Yamamoto greeted Tsuna as they all ran to school.

"Good morning you two, let's hurry up, so we won't be beaten to death!" Tsuna greeted them while they hurried up to the school.

"You are late, kamikorosu" Hibari told them while glaring at them as they arrived late at the gate of school.

"HIIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna screamed in fear.

"Teme!" Gokudera yelled at Hibari.

"Hey, Hibari!" Yamamoto greeted Hibari with his usual casual smile.

"You will need to get to class or you will be beaten a second time." He told them after hitting them a few times.

"HIIIEEE!" again with his famous cry (* **I know he already cried a lot but I love to torture him** "HIIIEE!" **Tsuna what are you doing in my narration?** "I don't know why, but why do you guys enjoy my torture" **Because of your reaction, let's get back to the story** *)

So after that cry, they went to their classroom, lucky for them, the teacher hadn't arrived yet. So they were greeted by Kyoko, Hana and Chrome:

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun and everyone/ Good morning, Sawada and monkeys. / Good morning Bossu, Storm guardian and Rain guardian." Kyoko, Hana and Chrome greeted respectfully.

"Good morning Kyoko, Hana and Chrome/ Hnn! / Hi, everyone!" They greeted back as they got to their seats because the teacher arrived.

The school day passed normal. Teachers tried to humiliate him, but got interrupted by the threats from Gokudera (threating of exploding the teachers), Yamamoto (grin threatenly), Chrome (glare), Hana (arguing * Thinks Sawada isn't like any other boys after she started to date Ryohei, I will probably talk about in one of my future chapter in the form of an omake "EXTREME" *), and Kyoko (also arguing).

As soon as the lunch arrive, the group went to eat at the roof. The lunch went well until Tsuna told him about how Reborn wanted them to join the reunion tonight at his house. And of course they all wanted to come especially since they were going to eat Nana's food. Plus, Kyoko told them she was going to ask Haru to come too, since everyone was invited. So everything was fine until they heard a voice:

"Do you know what does the baby want, Omnivore?" Hibari glared at Tsuna as the last almost cry under the terrifying glare.

"Let Juudaime alone!" Gokudera yelled at Hibari.

"Hnn, herbivore." Hibari glared back at Gokudera.

"Monkeys!" Hana said while finishing her lunch as Kyoko, Chrome and her began to leave for the classroom.

"Stop fighting, guys. If you fight, you guys will damage the school property and we will be late for the class. So let's go" Yamamoto reasoned with the both of them. After a while Hibari turned his back and walked away.

"If you are late for class and then at the meeting tonight, kamikorosu." He told them as he walked downstairs.

"Teme, you are disrespectful to Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled at him.

"Calm down Gokudera, let's get to class and see what Reborn wants with us." Tsuna told him fearing what to expect from Reborn.

The rest of the day went well until the bell ending the school rang. And they all went towards their house. When they arrived, they saw Dino's subordinates around the house, which made them wonder what was going to happen.

Tsuna and everyone rushed inside the house as the subordinates all greeted them especially Tsuna.

"Reborn, where are you? And why is Dino here?" He asked Reborn as he saw him in the living room with Dino and Romario.

"Good, you bought everyone. Let's get back to subject of your mission you have receive from Ninth" Reborn told them, as he drank his coffee and smile sadicly.

"What?! You didn't answer my question! And I receive a mission from Grandpa!" He asked Reborn.

"Calm down, or I will shoot you." Reborn glared at him while pointing at him with his gun, "He wants you to transfer Mahora tomorrow, so the reason everyone is here is so that you can say your goodbye to everyone since you will do your mission alone." He told them as Dino looked at Tsuna simpaticly.

SILENCE until they all screamed:

"WHAT?!"

 **Tigrun: Hope you all like my first Katekyo hitman Reborn's fanfiction, don't worry I will continue my other stories, I just wanted to do Tsuna x Harem story. So doing a crossover with Negima is best opportunity.**

 **Tsuna: If you have any ideas of my future pairing, please review! */***


	2. Chapter 1

**Mahou Tsuna Vongola** **chapter 1:**

 **Tigrun: Thank you for reading the prologue, and continuing reading my story, I hope you would like my second chapter, and now is the time of the disclaimer by Yamamoto-kun, good luck!**

 **Gokudera: Why is he doing the disclaimer? I am Juudaime's Right Hand!**

 **Tsuna: Caaa-alllmm doo-own, Gokudera!**

 **Gokudera: Okay, if it is okay with you, Juudaime, but still it should be the job of the Right-Hand-Man to do the disclaimer after Juudaime.**

 **Yamamoto: Of course, that is why I am doing it, because I am Tsuna's Right-hand. *Yamamoto smile***

 **Gokudera: Teme!**

 **Tsuna: Stop you two! Reborn are the one who did this?!**

 **Reborn: Of course not, the author like messing with you guys.**

 **Tigrun: *Sadistic smile*(in the future I will use S smile for it because there are going to be a lot of it) Do you want some coffee reborn to enjoy this more? I have cappuccino for me.**

 **Reborn: Thank you, we should discuss a way to tor-tutor my dame-student. *S smile***

 **Tigrun: Of course, here is my finest brand of coffee beans *S smile***

 **Tsuna: HIIIIEEE! Stop it you two! Why do you want to make my life a living hell?!**

 **Tigrun/Reborn: Because of your reaction that never bored us.**

 **Tsuna: HHHAAAAAA! * tried to tear his own hair because of his frustration***

 **Hibari: For crowding, I will bite to death. * Horrible scene too violent to be detail under T rated***

 **Tsuna: Th-thanks for st-stopping th-them. * glare from Hibari***

 **Hibari: Don't forget your promises baby and weird herbivore.**

 **Reborn/Tigrun: Don't worry, we won't forget.**

 **Tsuna: What did you guys promise?**

 **Reborn: You will see.**

 **Hibari: Hn, time for disclaimer: Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Negima!**

 **Yamamoto: I guess the right-hand-man is Hibari. Haahaha.**

 **Gokudera: I won't accept it!**

 **Hibari: Stop crowding you** **,** **herbivores, and fight me Omnivore.**

 **Tsuna: What is happening?!**

 **Reborn: I guess it is time for you to die. * Gunshot***

 **Tigrun: Let's get back to the story, while I enjoy this!**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _ **Good, you bought everyone. Let's get back to subject of your mission you have receive from Ninth" Reborn told them, as he drank his coffee and smile sadistically.**_

" _ **What?! You didn't answer my question! And I receive a mission from Grandpa!" He asked Reborn.**_

" _ **Calm down, or I will shoot you." Reborn glared at him while pointing at him with his gun, "He wants you to transfer Mahora tomorrow, so the reason everyone is here is so that you can say your goodbye to everyone since you will do your mission alone." He told them as Dino looked at Tsuna sympathetically**_ _ **.**_

 _ **SILENCE until they all screamed: "WHAT?!"**_

 _ **(None's POV):**_

"What do you mean by I am being transferred to another school, and I am saying goodbye to everyone tonight?!" Tsuna asked obviously not knowing how to take the news like everyone.

"Why is Juudaime going alone?!" Gokudera said as he was worried for his boss going alone, prepare his bomb for anyone who disrespected him in this new school.

"I will be relief if someone went with Tsuna." Yamamoto told Reborn in worry of his boss.

"Hn." Hibari said in worry, well I think.

"Bossu" Chrome told them worry of his boss being far away from her, and if any girl try to flirt with her boss, wait, did she really think of boss as in one of her possession. Cue to extreme blushing.

"EXTREME DEPARTURE, I WANT TO GO TOO!" Ryohei screamed making everyone put their hands on their ears before they became deaf.

"Oni-san, calm down." Kyoko told his brother, still worried about Tsuna leaving her, no them, why did she think of herself first? What did she feel for him?

"No, I don't want to be separated from my Tsuna-chan" Haru said out loud, not caring of telling everyone her feeling for Tsuna unlike the two previous girls.

"Monkeys, stop worrying especially you Ryohei, quiet down, or I will stop dating you!" Hana told her boyfriend, still worried (*gosh I am saying worried a lot time since the beginning, sorry about that let's search for a synonym, yeah let's go with troubled*) for Tsuna and hers friends which she knew all had a crush on Sawada.

"Kufufu!" Mukuro didn't know what to do but laugh after hearing Chrome feeling which after got him glare at by Chrome knowing he read her thoughts.

"The name of the school is Mahora, remember it Dame-Tsuna." Reborn told him as he kicked Tsuna in the head after hearing everyone's thoughts and smirking and being proud of his student because of three thoughts in particular. "This is an order from Ninth, so just do it."

"Sorry Tsuna, everything he said is true" Dino told them feeling sorry for Tsuna and his family. "And your mother already agreed with your transfer."

"We will eat one last time together before you go, and after they go, I will brief you after it, your two mission are confidential and just between Ninth, Me, Dino and you." Reborn explained to them, "So don't complain or I will shoot you."

"If it is order of the Ninth, I won't oppose it, but I would prefer if I went with him." Gokudera agreed with Reborn's statement without of course adding his displeasure. "Juudaime, here is my phone number, if you ran into any trouble call me day or night, I will come in less than in a minute and blow up your problem."

"Giving Tsuna our phone number is a good idea, so you can call us every day. Good Job Hayato." Yamamoto told everyone, happy to be able to speak to Tsuna every day.

"Teme, don't call me Hayato, Baseball Freak!" Gokudera said angrily at Yamamoto as he glared at him.

"Sorry, my bad. Hahaha!" Yamamoto told him as he scratched the back of his head.

"Good idea, Yamamoto." Reborn told him, "Here is Tsuna new phone numbers, so you can all call him" as he gave them a piece of paper to everyone.

"Since when do I have a phone?!" Tsuna asked.

"Spanner, Shouichi and Verde made it for you, it is almost indestructible and can withstand almost anything, like your strongest X-burner, and it can be recharge by your flame." Reborn told him as he gave him his new phone.

"Why did you need a phone like that?" Tsuna asked Reborn which he responded with a S smile. Tsuna then shivered.

"And they made for everyone, which every phone number of everyone else already on it." Reborn continue clearly now ignoring his student.

"Dinner is ready everyone!" Nana announced for everyone to come and eat their final meal with Tsuna for a long time.

"Then let's eat, I am hungry for Mama's food." Reborn told them as he went in the kitchen to eat.

The meal was as normal as a meal can be in the Vongola Family with everyone and Lambo who stole Tsuna's food and Gokudera bombing Lambo for that, Yamamoto and Nana was laughing at the situation, Kyoko, Chrome, Haru and Hana talking about what they were going to do tomorrow not to be sad of Tsuna leaving, Ryohei yelling 'EXTREME', Reborn also stealing Tsuna's food, Bianci trying to feed Tsuna her food, Hibari already left because he said goodbye in his own way with his special way with tonfas and Mukuro did the same thing with his trident as left maybe to fight with Hibari who knows?.

As the meal ended, everyone began saying goodbye and leaving:

"Goodbye, Juudaime, don't forget to call me if you ran into any problem." Gokudera said as he bowed and said goodbye.

"Good luck Tsuna, hope to see you soon, don't forget to call us every day to keep us updated." Yamamoto said as he followed Gokudera outside.

"Don't worry Gokudera-kun, I won't forget." Tsuna told them with a reassuring smile, glad that his friends were there for him.

"Don't forget to be EXTREME there!" Ryohei yelled to Tsuna, "And join the boxing club there!"

"I will try to be extreme but I won't join the boxing club. Sorry" Tsuna told him calmly.

"IT'S OKAY, SAWADA, UNTIL NEXT TIME!" Ryohei told him as he sprinted towards his house.

Tsuna then felt something on his cheek*kiss*(* **don't really know how to write the sound of a kiss*** ), he saw that Chrome once again kissed him and said:

"Good luck, Bossu, I will miss you" Chrome told him blushing with a face like a tomato but still had worry in her voice. Tsuna blushed like a tomato.

Not knowing what to say, the other two girls, Kyoko and Haru, being jealous of Chrome each kissed Tsuna's cheek at the same time blushing and said: "Come back safely to us and don't forget to call me, Tsuna-kun. / Don't forget to come back for our wedding!"

That action made Tsuna blushed even more, much to every pleasure (* **especially mine and Reborn*** ), after sometime of breathing in and out, and calming himself. He smiled and said:

"Thank you for your concern you three, I will not forget to call as much as I can." He told them with his smile which made the three girls blushed more.

Hana amused, but saw the time, told Tsuna: "Good luck there, Sawada. Continue progressing of not being a monkey and you will be a lady killer. Don't forget to call us." Her comment made him and the three girls blushed even more (* **Thanks Hana!*** )

After everyone left except Dino, Tsuna went to his bedroom and saw that his things were already pack for him.

"You already pack everything Reborn?!" He asked Reborn who was already in the bed room with Dino drinking his coffee.

"Yep, I had Dino's subordinate do it. Finally, my stupid student finally had a utility well at least his men." He drank his coffee quietly as Dino and Tsuna sweat dropped at his statement. "But now that everyone left, let's talk about your two missions."

"So what are they, that they needed to be confidential?" Tsuna asked Reborn with his voice in full boss mode. Without him knowing, doing that meant he subconsciously accepted being Decimo or Neo Primo, which made Reborn smirk. However, Dino wasn't smiling at his brother, even if he was proud, he was worried about Tsuna and his two missions.

"Good then since you accepted your role (* **cue to whining from Tsuna*** ), your first mission is to protect a girl from people who wants to use her power for their own objective."

Tsuna immediately thought about Yuni and her sacrifice in the future, and since he didn't want that to happen, he immediately said:

"I accept the mission, I don't want another girl to suffer like Yuni" Tsuna told Reborn with his eyes full of determination and you could see his eyes turned orange which the purity of his bloodline.

"Good, then your other mission that you automatically accepted when you accepted the first mission, finding your future partner." Reborn told him as he smirked even more if it was possible, and Dino sighting for Tsuna and Tsuna paralyzed for one, no two minutes before yelling: " WHAT?!" and then fainting.

 **Tigrun: Hope you all like this chapter, well I ended the same way that the prologue**

 **Tsuna: Why do you guys enjoy my torture?!**

 **Reborn: Because it is fun.**

 **Tigrun: And I always think that you are so great, you really earned a harem and also that the fact you reminded me of me.**

 **Tsuna: */***

 **Yamamoto: Please stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Gokudera: Baseball Freak, you forgot to tell them to review, follow and favor or they will be blown up!**

 **Yamamoto: You already did, so no need to do that. Plus, we don't blow up our readers because we won't have anyone to read our story about Tsuna being awesome.**

 **Gokudera: Teme, but you are right, continue reading to see more about the awesomeness of Juudaime.**

 **Tigrun: Then see you guys soon in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Mahou Tsuna Vongola** **chapter 2:**

 **Tsuna: Hey everyone, thank you for continuing reading this story and reviewing it. Tigrun will try to continue his story as long as possible. Thank you for the idea of pairing.**

 **Tigrun: I found a way for Yamamoto and Gokudera to do the disclaimer.**

 **Reborn: They will say it on the same time.**

 **Ryohei: Do it to the EXTREME!**

 **Gokudera: Fine!**

 **Yamamoto: Awesome!**

 **Gokudera/Yamamoto: It is time for the disclaimer: Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Negima only his stories!**

 **Tsuna: Plus thank you for the inspiration from the other stories.**

 **Tigrun: It also motivated me because they were never finished.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _ **Good then since you accepted your role (cue to whining from Tsuna), your first mission is to protect a girl from people who wants to use her power for their own objective**_ _ **."**_

 _ **Tsuna immediately thought about Yuni and her sacrifice in the future, and since he didn't want that to happen, he immediately said:**_

" _ **I accept the mission, I don't want another girl to suffer like Yuni**_ _ **"**_ _ **Tsuna told Reborn with his eyes full of determination and you could see his eyes turned orange which the purity of his bloodline.**_

" _ **Good, then your other mission that you automatically accepted when you accepted the first mission, finding your future partner.**_ _ **"**_ _ **Reborn told him as he smirked even more if it was possible, and Dino sighting for Tsuna and Tsuna paralyzed for one, no two minutes before yelling:**_ _ **"**_ _ **WHAT?!**_ _ **"**_ _ **and then fainting.**_

 **(No one's POV):**

 **The next day: 6:00a.m.**

"Why does Reborn enjoy my misery?!" Tsuna said tiredly as he was heading toward Mahora Academy in the tram at 6:00 a.m.

HE saw that he was one of the few people in the car. He knew he woke up too early but Reborn insisted he go early to visit the school and meet the principal who is aware of his two missions. Plus the headmaster will tell him where will be his room and his sleeping arrangement. As he was thinking, he heard: "Mahora Academy, this stop is Mahora Academy", as the door opened.

He needed to get out at this stop or he will be late by Reborn's standard. As he got out, he saw that the sun was waking up, and as the light spread across the sky, he observed and saw the immensity of the school and asked himself: "How am I going to find the Headmaster's office?"

He showed his dame attitude as he began to wonder not knowing where to go as he thought back at what Reborn and Dino told him last night.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _ **The night before:**_

After Tsuna fainted, Reborn kept drinking his coffee, while Dino put Tsuna in his bed but without tripping with nothing but air, because of the absence of his men a few times which made Reborn's coffee even more delicious. (* S smile*)

Tsuna woke startled minutes after he was put in his bed. When he woke up, he hoped that it was just a dream but as he saw Dino worried about him and reborn smirking at him, he just knew that this wasn't a dream and Reborn was serious about the second mission. He will enjoy every part of the mission and his student's pain. Tsuna even thought that Reborn already set up cameras in the other school to record his misfortune. (*Well, you all know he did it because he is a number one hitman, and loves the tor-, no the mission of his student*)

He hesitated asking precision about his mission fearing to hear what did Reborn really wanted him to do. Reborn reading his thoughts told him:

"I am still going to tell you about your mission and if you fell after accepting with such determination, I will personally tor-, I mean, tutor you with the help of Colonello and Lal Mirch with new ways we just came up with" Reborn told him threatenly, smirking evilly.

'How did he read my thought, he really meant torture, and this will be a new way of torture that will kill me especially if it is those three combine?' "HIIIIEEEE!" He led out his scream.

*gunshot* A bullet ended its trajectory into the wall a inch away from Tsuna's head which stop his masculine (*cough*) scream.

"Stop your whining, of course I cannot read minds, you are just easy to read." HE told him while Leon retransformed from a gun to his normal from. "Dino and Romario will bring you tomorrow at 5:00a.m. at the tram station so you could arrive at the school at 6:00a.m."

"What?! At 5:00a.m.? Why..." *another gunshot* Reborn glare at his student who almost screamed again but put his hand on his mouth to stop it.

"Don't speak until I am done talking" Reborn threatened him without the need of "else" or "or" which made both student sweat and put their hands on their mouth.

"Now your first mission was asked by a dear friend and ally of the Ninth, so don't mess it up. The rest of that mission will be explain in details by that person who is the Headmaster there." He waited for his favorite dame-student to nod in understanding which he did after the glare of his tutor. The sadistic tutor then proceeded to smirk.

"Your second mission is one of my idea that the Ninth gladly accepted because he doesn't want the same thing, that happen to him, happening to you finding a partner and a future heir." Reborn smirked even more at the pale state but at the same time reddening of his students.

"It is a good thing that you understand my point, even Iemitsu agreed with my idea specially if he can be a grandpa." He said that to annoy his student even more.

"Anyway, I know you have three perspectives wives here, including Kyoko" *cue to a red tomato Tsuna making Reborn laughed evilly in his head* "But who said you could only have one woman, you are a future mafia boss, he can do what he wants."

Tsuna wanted to protest about being call a future don but he was too busy blushing making reborn and even a little for Dino smirked (* nobody can stay innocent after Reborn tutoring*)

"The class also known as the 2A class where you are being transferred has a lot of potential Mama for the Vongola family." Reborn said as he showed Tsuna the folder he had on every student which he pulled out of nowhere. "You will need to learn it before you sleep." He gave the twenty or so files to Tsuna which made the boy deadpanned at the amount of work as he thought he wouldn't sleep tonight.

"To conclude, you may ask, you may ask why are you going alone to this school." He continued as he saw Tsuna back to his normal self and nodded, "It's because you begin to depend too much on your guardian, it is time for you to learn to depend on yourself and show everyone who you truly are not how your friends see you." Silence from everybody, as they all thought that Reborn still had a good side.

"Any question?" Reborn asked giving the authorization to talk.

"Do I really have to real all this files by tonight?" Tsuna asked with hesitation not wanting to do it because it will have tired him: he didn't think he could end before tomorrow and also because it was 'CREEPY' and he didn't need to seem creepy because it was only the files of the girls in the classroom. (* little did he know, that the class was only composed of girls* S smile)

"Yeah, of course, if you don't think you can do it, do it with your dying will!" *cue to gunshot*, Tsuna 's body hit the floor and then:

"Reborn! I will read every profile and them sleep with my dying will!" An almost naked Tsuna yelled which made Reborn smirk evilly about his student's dying will because it meant that he accepted the two missions especially the second mission.

Reborn and Dino left Tsuna, so they could sleep and be prepare for tomorrow.

 _ **The very morning at 5:00 a.m.:**_

Tsuna said his goodbye to his mom and the other residents of the house meaning Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin telling him that they were going to miss him and to be forgetting for leaving he needed to bring them a souvenir (* Lambo!*), Bianci wanting to give him a snack for his trip which he nicely refused and then his mom telling normal things that mother says like "don't forget to change your underwear."

When he left, it didn't take long time to arrive at the Tram Station, Dino and Reborn wished him good luck (* at least Dino did*)

 _ **(End of the Flashback)**_

After thinking about his horrible past for about 45 minutes, not knowing where to go, he was snapped out of his thought (*literally*) by colliding with a familiar red head with two ponytails each with their bill.

"Ouch!/HIIIIEEEEE!" The both victims cried.

"Do you ever watch where you are going?!" The girl asked threatenly which made her very scary for Tsuna.

"HIIIIIEEEEE! Sorry, I didn't know where I was going, please forgive me!" Tsuna begged on his knees. As the girl saw how the boy was behaving, and noticed she may have been a little mean knowing she was also guilty of the collision, she also didn't see where she was going.

"No, no need for you for you to apologize this way, I was also at fault here, you can stop it." She proposed a hand to him making him blushed because it was supposed to the other way.

The girl instantly smiled at the blushing boy as he accepted the hand as she thought that it was nice seeing a boy her age who wasn't a pervert like a certain 10-years-old teacher.

She also thought that he was kind of cute especially when he was blushing. She blushed at such thought telling herself she was only interested in older men.

As Tsuna saw the girl saw the girl more clearly, he saw the girl, he noticed that she was really beautiful which made him blush even more. (* don't you like a blushing Tsuna? If you can't imagine, look at the last two chapter of the manga*) He also notice that he saw in a file he read yesterday Asuna Kagurazaka was her name. After a few second of admiring each other, the blushing teens finally were snap out of their thoughts, and finally introduce themselves.

"I am Kagurazaka Asuna, but you can call me Asuna." Asuna told the boy waiting for his name.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but my friends call me Tsuna, you can call me that if you want to be my friend." He mumbled the last part shyly which made the girl think again about his cuteness.

"It is nice to meet you, I would be glad to be your friend, Tsuna-kun." She told him smiling making the boy blush.

"Thank you Asuna-chan." He responded shyly but with his bright smiled which made the girl blushed.

"Anyway, why are you doing here?" Asuna asked snapping out of her thought.

"Well you see, I am new at Mahora Academy, and I am being transferred here but I am kind of lost myself. Do you know where is the Headmaster's office?" Tsuna asked, glad that he met someone as nice as her from the start.

Asuna was shocked, she didn't know what to say as she didn't think he could lie seeing how innocent he was except she knew she needed to bring him to the Headmaster: "If you want to find him, follow me." She told him as she was confused that a boy was transferred to a private all-girl school.

"Do you know in which class you are being transferred?" She asked Tsuna wanting to know more about him-, no, his transfer (* I just love messing around with them*)

"I think it's 2-A, do you know anyone in it?" He asked knowing she was in it but not wanting to be seem as creepy, he ignored the files he read yesterday.

"Yeah, I am and all my friends too, but Tsuna-kun don't you know that Mahora Academy is private all-girl school?" She asked him worried about his sanity.

"HIIIEEEE!" 'What did Reborn get me in?!' he thought after crying his so masculine cry which surprised Asuna.

"You didn't know, I thought so" Asuna said, as she felt better knowing that he wasn't a pervert, he just didn't know.

"Good morning Asuna. I heard a cry here, I thought something happen, I was worried" Asuna felt on a cloud as her favorite teacher, Takamichi T. Takahata, arrived and was worried about her. You could literally see heart in her eyes which shock Tsuna and made him step up a few step back from her.

After descending down to earth, she asked: "What are doing here this early, Sensei?"

"I am searching for a new student who should have arrived at the tram station at 6 o'clock but I didn't wake up enough early and miss him, so I am looking for him, to give him a tour and bring him to the Headmaster." Her beloved teacher told her, and she immediately thought of Tsuna that she had just forgotten a second ago who was next her not knowing what to do. The teacher also noticed him when Tsuna said: "Heuh, I think you are talking about me?"

"And you are?" The mysterious teacher asked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." He responded politely as he bowed. Asuna noticed his attitude change since the teacher arrived. IT is like he change from a lion cub to a full grown lion, she could even see it his eyes who became a little orange. (* I love messing around*)

Asuna also noticed that her teacher's eyes widen at the new information. He told her: "Thanks for your help, Asuna. I will take it from here, you can continue your job and go back home and eat and be prepared for today classes." He added: "Please keep the secret about the new student for now."

"Asuna-chan, did I derange your work? I am sorry" Tsuna said as he bowed.

"Okay Sensei, don't worry Tsuna, I already finish my job and see you later Tsuna!" She said as she ran towards her room.

After she left, Takahata told him: "What kind of mafia don begged to be forgiven by a little girl?" He asked as he laughed.

 **Tigrun: Hope you all like the new chapter, but I won't updated the next chapter as soon as this one.**

 **Tsuna: The author also hopes that the other stories continued because he loves those stories that inspired him.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Mahou Tsuna Vongola** **chapter 3:**

 **Tigrun: Hey, everyone, thanks for continuing reading my story, so please review and continue follow my story.**

 **Tsuna: Ryohei will do the disclaimer.**

 **Gokudera: Please do it properly, don't dishonor our boss.**

 **Yamamoto: Good luck, sempai!**

 **Ryohei: YEAH? IT IS MY TURN TO THE EXTREME,** **IT IS TIME FOR THE DISCLAIMER: TIGRUN DOESN'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND NEGIMA ONLY HIS STORIES TO THE EXTREME!**

 ***Everyone fainted except the Tigrun who is as amazing as ever (* I can say what I want about, Hehehe*) ***

 **Tigrun: Let's get to the story.**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _ **Asuna-chan, did I derange your work? I am sorry" Tsuna said as he bowed.**_

" _ **Okay Sensei, don't worry Tsuna, I already finish my job and see you later Tsuna!" She said as she ran towards her room.**_

 _ **After she left, Takahata told him: "What kind of mafia don begged to be forgiven by a little girl?" He asked as he laughed.**_

 **(No one's POV):**

 _ **At the same time then where we left it:**_

"HIIIIEEE! How did you know that?!" Tsuna asked not knwing what to say after been discover this early in his mission. Reborn was going to kill him.

"Don't worry, I am one of the person including the Headmaster who knows about the mission." The sensei who seemed nice unlike his previous teacher and his tutor. They entered a building.

"Although never thought that the next head of Vongola would come himself after accepting the mission, but I also didn't expect to see Mafia Boss like that." He told him as he laughed as they continued to walk towards the Headmaster's office.

"Sorry about that, it's just that I was chosen to be the next Head, I really don't want to be a Mafia Boss but I still want to protect my friends." He told at first shyly but as he continued his eyes turned orange which surprised the teacher but he understood why he was the sky.

"Here we are." The teacher told him as they arrived in front of a huge door.

"Do the Headmaster really need such huge door?" Tsuna asked as he sweatdropped at the size door.

"He just have such personalities, he also has some weird habit, you will learn later." He said as he knocked on the door.

As the teacher opened the door and Tsuna entered, he saw an old man behind a huge desk. As he inspected with his eyes, the old man did the same but it felt like he was looking in to his soul. He just knew that the old man was dangerous. He already the teacher was powerful but it was at different level.

"It is nice to meet you; my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." He introduced himself first as he bowed after a minute or so of inspecting each other. "Are you the Headmaster?"

"Yes, I am Sawada Tsunayoshi or should I say Decimo or Neo Primo?" The old man told him, "My name is Konoe Konoemon, I am glad that Timotheo send me not just a member of the tenth family but the next boss." He thought at the same time. 'He is a perfect candidate for my granddaughter'

Tsuna blushed at the compliment about he wanted to add that he doesn't want to be a mafia boss but he couldn't say it in front someone who was a friend of his grandpa.

"What do you know about your mission?" He said as he asked to the teacher to close the door.

"I just know that a girl with enormous power with in her is being targeted because of it". He told them getting rid of his dame mode to his boss mode wit his orange eyes. He continued: "He didn't need to tell me more about the mission for me to agree. I already let a young girl die because of such thing, I don't want a another girl to feel the same way she did."

Both of the occupants of the room were shocked by such resolve especially because of the hy attitude at first. Konoe really understood why did Timotheo choose Tsunayoshi: he can really change Vongola to his original state, a vigilance group. He smiled as he saw Tsuna was really prepared (* with his dying will *) to protect his granddaughter maybe even marry knowing his second mission (* of course I know his thought, I am omniscient MUHAHAHAH *)

"Thank you for your pledge, I will take it straight to my heart, I am now confident that you will protect my granddaughter" He told him which kind shocked that it was concerning his granddaughter and happy to know who it was and that her grandfather truly care about her like his grandpa cared about him, and he added.

"What?! You know about that mission." Tsuna asked him scarily but also weirdly, scared because someone might mistake him as a pervert and weirdly, because as a grandfather, he didn't care that his granddaughter was involved in such a perverted mission. He looked at the teacher, and saw that he was avoiding his gaze from Tsuna while having his hand behind his head and his face a little red: 'He also knows about it'.

"Of course, Tsuna told me what he expected of you and to keep him and Reborn updated about it. I also have a message from Reborn: 'If you slack off, I will come and torture you as with the help of the other two.'" Tsuna sweatdropped about the information concerning his grandfather but really sweated when Reborn was mentioned. "I also know you read the files about every girl in your class." which continued to worry Tsuna.

"Since you did that, it will be great for your new position in the school." The old man told him smiling,

"What do you mean by that? I am only transferring." Tsuna told not understanding what he meant bus his Hyper Intuition told him that something was up.

"Well they didn't tell you, you are transferring yes, but since it is a private all-girl class, you can't just transfer there. Since your grade has improved in one year by Reborn and now you could one of the best in class if you wanted, but you try hiding it so you not attract attention." When he said that, Tsuna blushed because he knew that it was true, he didn't want attention.

"You can become a student-teacher, you will help the teacher with their work and still attend all of the girls' classes so you can study like a normal student." The headmaster explained to the young boy who was frozen by the news, 'Me, a student-teacher!'

"Reborn told me that it will be okay with you, because the teacher can even help you if you have any problem. If you really need help after this, we can still call your tutor." The old man told him as he smiled with a little S smile. Tsuna shivered at the mention of his tutor and quickly said: " I will do my best!"

The teacher next to him sweatdropped at the conversation between the two, even he couldn't ignore that tutor.

"Before you go into it, I should warn you about something else." He told him as he changed the toned of his voice, which meant for Tsuna that he was being serious.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked also seriously.

"Magic is real, and you will surely encounter it as part of 3-a class." He told him waiting for Tsuna's reaction who was having a freaking out in his mind.

'Magic is real! What?!' He thought as he calmed down: 'Now that I think about, it would explain a lot of thing especially how our rings work, I guess it is not that weird that it exists.'

After his discussion with himself, he flatly said: "Ok, I believe you." which surprised both occupants of the room who thought they would have to demonstrate their power.

"You believe us this easily?" The teacher next to him asked.

"After everything I went though, it isn't the craziest thing I saw or heard." He told them remembering everything he went though.

"You are quite an interesting boy." Konoe told him showing he was more and more interested in the young Don. HE looked at the clock in his office, he saw it was almost time for classes, so he directed his attention to the other occupant of the room, Takamichi: "Can you take him to the 3-A classroom before your class begins, also if you have time, you can do with him a quick tour of the school to show the important part of it." (* I know time really fly by in my story *)

"Yes, principal." The teacher bowed as he left the room with Tsuna following.

As they walked in silence towards the class as he gives a quick tour of the school since they still had sometimes. He showed here the infirmary, the volleyball field on the roof, the teachers' office...

They arrived in front of the classroom, he looked up and found that the class was indeed 3-A.

'This is my new class; I hope there are as nice as Asuna.' he thought kind of scared that the same thing will happened when he was in his old middle school with his nickname 'Dame-Tsuna'.

The teacher knocked and waited for answer, after hearing a small voice saying "enter." which he suspected to be owned by a little boy about ten years-old which he found odd.

As his guide opened the door, he saw a young boy in front of the board, he immediately understood that the voice belonged to him. ' But he can't be a teacher. "Stay here until I call you." Takamichi told me.

"Sorry to disturbed you Negi-sensei?" his guide told the young teacher who proved to Tsuna that this boy was the teacher: 'A all-girl school, a 10-years-old teacher, in what mess did Reborn get me into?!' he thought desperately.

"The headmaster has decided to transfer a new student to your class." He said which created a uproar in the class: (* Have find out who is saying those phrases :) *)

"A new girl! Awesome!"

"More drama for me!"

"I hope that she is strong-aru!"

"Me too!"

"I hope she is nice!"

"Me too!"

"I hope they like cheerleading/ Gymnastic/ Swimming/ Cooking!"

"I hope she is intelligent."

"I hope she isn't as annoying as those idiots."

"I hope they join the Baka Rangers!"

"NO, not an another girl who can steal my Negi-sensei!"

"Stop being annoying!" Tsuna recognized Asuna's voice but sensed anger in her voice with a tint of worry.

"What do you want, Asuna?!"

"I want you to leave the student alone!" Asuna said as it created an another uproar.

"What?! You know the new student?!"

"Is it true, Asuna-chan?"

"Yeah, I met him, so now listen to-" Asuna was cut off by Takamichi

"Yes, as she told you, she met the new student this morning. However, this student wouldn't be like any other, because of two things. First is a student-teacher who will attend all of your classes but will act sometimes as your teacher." He told the students which made Tsuna understand his job more clearly.

"And the second is a surprised!" The teacher told them with a smile which made Tsuna sweatdropped: 'Are all teachers like Reborn, and enjoy the suffering of their students.'

"You can enter now." Tsuna walked in as he heard the permission to enter.

When he entered...

 **Stop! Let's rewind this and see what is going on in the classroom at the same times.**

Saying Asuna was worried was an understatement, she was beyond worry about the new student, her new friend, maybe her new something else. Snapping out of her weird thought (* maybe a little perverted*).

The day didn't start great with Negi undressing her in his sleep as he crawled again into her bed. Tsuna helped her brighten up her day, someone as nice and forgiving as him really de turned her attention from her problems, he was really cute, she bet she could watch for hours and still be amused by his reaction.

But now that she was in her classroom, she was worried for her friend. To her, Tsuna looked like a little lion cub, even if at a moment it seemed he became a dominant adult lion, and her classmates looked like a hungry (*for what?! Sorry about guys, being watching too much of Setokai Yakudomo. *) hyenas ready to pounce at him. (*a reference to one of the others stories which inspired me*)

She ignored Negi's lesson to focus on her thought which kind of annoyed Negi but he was to scared at her to say it plus for once she wasn't yelling at him. He didn't know why but since she came back from her job, she hasn't been mad or annoy by him, it is like she is in her own dream world. Her best friend, Konoe Konoka also noticed that but let her in her dream, she would have annoyed her after.

As Takamichi knocked and enter and began to explain the news about the new student, Asuna was worried that Tsuna wouldn't be too nervous, and will be like by the others girls, or not like too much. (* if you know what I mean (*I really need to stop watching those type of anime*)

"The headmaster has decided to transfer a new student to your class." He said which created a uproar in the class:

"A new girl! Awesome!"

"More drama for me!"

"I hope that she is strong-aru!"

"Me too!"

"I hope she is nice!"

"Me too!"

"I hope they like cheerleading/ Gymnastic/ Swimming/ Cooking!"

"I hope she is intelligent."

"I hope she isn't as annoying as those idiots."

"I hope they join the Baka Rangers!"

When the news was heard, every student was happy and excited about the new student relived her from some of her worry except her nemesis, Ayaka Yukihiro. The way she talked about Tsuna made her so angry, she decided to not let Tsuna be insulted especially since he hasn't done anything and wouldn't be interested in Negi since he is guy and she was pretty sure he was straight. ( * I surely hope so too, because if he isn't, I will have problem to continue my story.*)

So she defended him after Ayaka said:

"NO, not an another girl who can steal my Negi-sensei!"

"Stop being annoying!" Asuna responded

"What do you want, Asuna?!" Ayaka challenged her frenemy.

"I want you to leave the student alone!" Asuna said as it created an another uproar.

"What?! You know the new student?!" Ayaka asked with surprised in her voice

"Is it true, Asuna-chan?" Konoka asked to, answering one of her question: 'So maybe that's what made her live in a cloud since she returned

"Yeah, I met him, so now listen to-" Asuna admitted, was cut off by Takamichi

"Yes, as she told you, she met the new student this morning. However, this student wouldn't be like any other, because of two things. First is a student-teacher who will attend all of your classes but will act sometimes as your teacher." He told the students which made Asuna understood how he was being transferred to her class but she also knew that Tsuna didn't at first. She will have to ask him to find out why he was transfer as student-teacher.

"And the second is a surprised!" The teacher told the students with a smile which made Asuna sweatdropped because she knew the second secret and was going to create an uproar.

"You can enter now." Takamichi told the new student to enter.

When she (* well more he, but the girls think it's a she so it is a she for now *) entered...

 **Tsuna: End of the chapter finally, my humiliation is over for this chapter, I don't want to see the next chapter.**

 **Tigrun: Don't worry, I am sure you will like the next chapter *perverted smile***

 **Reborn: Please review, follow and favorite or die and do it with you dying will. *bang***


	5. Chapter 4

**Mahou Tsuna Vongola chapter 4:**

 **Tsuna: Long time no see, hope you will enjoy this chapter, gomenasaï for the wait.**

 **Gokudera: don't apologize to them, they aren't worthy.**

 **Yamamoto: Calm down Gokudera, sorry everyone.**

 **Chrome: Are you all right, bossu? (*blush*)**

 **Tsuna: What are you doing here Chrome?**

 **Tigrun: I called her here to do the disclaimer. Plus, she missed you as well as the other girls.**

 **Chrome: TIGRUN! Do-don't say that, you are mean! (*face same color as Hayato's flame*)**

 **Tigrun: Sorry about that. Don't worry about it. You can do the disclaimer, and then I will let you have some alone time with Tsuna.**

 **Chrome: Fii-fine. This is-is time for the disclaimer: Ti-tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Negima, he only owns his story.**

 **Tigrun: Good job Chrome, here is your gift (*I threw Tsuna n her arms and teleported them in a room with a single bed, Hey I can do what I wants. *)**

 **Gokudera: Teme!**

 **Yamamoto: Don't worry, I am sure he is having a good time.**

 **Gokudera: That is not the problem.**

 **Tsuna: I may put some OCs in the story to spice things up a little.**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _ **Yes, as she told you, she met the new student this morning. However, this student wouldn't be like any other, because of two things. First is a student-teacher who will attend all of your classes but will act sometimes as your teacher." He told the students which made Asuna understood how he was being transferred to her class but she also knew that Tsuna didn't at first. She will have to ask him to find out why he was transfer as student-teacher.**_

" _ **And the second is a surprised!" The teacher told the students with a smile which made Asuna sweatdropped because she knew the second secret and was going to create an uproar.**_

" _ **You can enter now." Takamichi told the new student to enter.**_

 _ **When she (* well more he, but the girls think it's a she so it is a she for now *) entered...**_

 **(No one's POV):**

 _ **No need for a separate point of view right now:**_

As he entered, he saw the class in its entire glory with every girl going crazy. (* **or should I say in Negima universe, everything was normal** *) Some girls recognized rapidly that he was not a girl and rapidly understood what Takamichi. Some others did in fact found something weird about him, and took sometimes to found out the second thing. And finally some idiots (* **cough Ku Fei cough** *) didn't think at all and didn't find what was wrong with him being a her, and what was the second thing.

When he continued to walk towards the podium to present himself, he fell, because of the air also known as nothing, on Negi, which made the last fall on the podium.

Worried about their sensei and the new student, some girls were going to see if the two were alright. Takamichi was on the verge of laughing because of the situation a mafia boss tripping of nothing on top of a ten years old magician who try to stop his fall.

While since girls were worried about both fallen persons. Ayaka got angry at Tsuna for tripping her beloved Negi-sensei(* **SHOTA-CON** *) and worried about her beloved sensei. She rushed to the side and asked worriedly at her teacher.

"Are you all right Negi-sensei?" She asked worriedly as she put him up rudely throwing Tsuna away from the teacher.

Takamichi was trying his best not to laugh.

Asuna reached to the newcomer side so did Konoka and so wanted to do Setsuna both for a reason unknown. When they were checking if he was alright, Ayaka began to accuse of hurting her precious teacher:

"How dare you hurt a poor boy such as Negi-sensei?!"

Tsuna and Negi sweatdropped at the comment Tsuna because of the disproportionate behavior and though everyone was going to hate him for hurting their precious teacher, and Negi because of him being called a 'poor boy'. However, Asuna was angry at Ayaka for yelling at Tsuna just because he was clumsy. (* **Hehehe, clumsy don't even begin to describe him** *):

"How dare you?! Why are you such an ass?! You didn't even let him time to apologize, threw him off rudely, you don't even apologize and then you insult him! What kind of president of a class does that?!" Asuna yelled at her surprising everyone that she would protect a boy HER AGE. Tsuna could only think that right now she looked like a lioness that protected what was dear to her. (*Hehehe, I love documentaries*)

"Wow, Asuna defended a boy her age, I see drama!" The drama lover, Saotome Haruna, said.

"She is a boy!" The class's worst idiot, Kei Fu said which made sweatdropped everybody.

"New boy, what is your relationship with Asuna?" The journalist of the class, Asakura Kazumi said.

Most of the girls were interested in the young boy even if they didn't know a thing about him. But one thing for sure, that terrified, trouble and scared look made him look cute, which created a few blush on some girls after.

Ayaka couldn't find the words to protest, she didn't know what to say in front of such argument, she didn't behave at all like a president of the class. She almost injured a new student, didn't apologize. She may have been worry because of her beloved teacher, but it wasn't excusable, maybe she also overreacted at the new boy because she felt threaten at him because she thought he was going to do her job as a student-teacher, and she couldn't interact as much as she wanted to with Negi-sensei. There was only one thing left to do:

"I am sorry for being this rude, and maybe hurting you-"

Asuna interrupted: "Tsuna."

"Tsuna." Ayaka ended her apology.

"No, n-no, it's my fault, I am really clumsy. I am so dame." He told her, he turned to Negi-sensei, "I am sorry for tripping on you, Negi-sensei." he said as he bowed for forgiveness.

"Don't worry, it's also my fault as a teacher for not being strong enough so that you wouldn't have yourself." Negi said being hard on himself.

Takamichi was returning to his normal self after trying to stop himself from laughing at the situation. A certain vampire was scanning the new student's every move, he really reminded her of someone who was as important as Nagi or maybe more, she would have to talk to the Headmaster as soon as possible. She sensed since this morning a familiar magic in the air that normal magician could tell that it was a magic. Oh she was going to enjoy playing the boy even more than with Negi.

"Tsuna, are you alright now?" Asuna asked him with concern written all over her face. The same look was written on Konoka who hasn't move from his side since she came.

"Yeah, don't worry, I am used to much more pain."

Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna were worried and some girls thought about what he said: 'he was used to much more pain, what has he been through?' That thought excited the fighters in the class. Negi-sensei was relieved that his new student was alright.

"You can prevent yourself now, Tsunayoshi" Takamichi said seeing the opportunity to do so.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot." Tsuna said as he got up and prepared himself: "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna if you want to like my friends do, I am 15 years old, I like cooking, friendly people My dislike are tutoring, Reborn, people hurting my friends or fighting." He told them, without thinking, and changing into his boss mode. (* **quick note: he doesn't really know that he changed into his boss mode*** ) with his eyes containing a little orange (* **yeah, his boss mode is when he is in normal mode but she looked like when he is in his hyper dying will*)** which made girls blushed because he changed from cuteness, like their English teacher, Negi-sensei, into handsomeness like their old English teacher, Takamichi. Some girls definitely thought that it was going to be fun to have him around.

Nagase Kaede was intrigued by his presence, she knew she heard that name last time she got back to her house, she would have to ask her home who he was. Tatsumiya Mana has pleased by his present, she knew that Vongola payed even more than the school if she protected the boy, she could even meet her idols, Reborn and Lal Mirch, she could gain a lot of money and reputation. If she joined Vongola definitely, she would gain even more, but she wanted freedom, she will have wait and see. Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell was pleased to finally know his name. The number one genius, Chao Lingshen, was definitely more than pleased to meet a man with such a reputation in her time.

A certain rodent however was definitely cautious about him especially with the trip to Kyoto this soon, plus he didn't want a guy to interrupted his plans of Negi with girls. He really enjoyed playing with the feeling of the girls but he wanted in the need nothing more than Negi's happiness.

Konoka and Setsuna couldn't shake the feeling that they met him in the past, maybe when they were at Konaka's house.

"It is nice to meet you Tsuna, I am Konoe Konoka, but you can call Konoka." Konoka told him over friendly.

"It is nice to meet you, Konoe-san." Tsuna told her with a smile also noting that she was his first mission. He was surprised to see her familiar pout as he ended his sentence. 'Wait, familiar?'

"You already call Asuna her first name, why don't you call me by my first name. If you don't, I will call you Tsu-kun." She warned him, 'I don't know why but Tsu-kun sounds so familiar.' the both of them thought as they looked at each other's eyes.

"Kon-Konoka-chan." He told her as a whisper making the two of them blush while they still looked at each other's eyes, 'He is really cute' she thought as well as a lot of students. Asuna was right kind of jealous of her friend. Setsuna also felt jealous but she didn't know why, maybe she wanted to just be part of the conversation.

"Hum, Hum" Someone cleared their throat. Everyone's eyes were turned to Takamichi: "Sorry to interrupt such a weird moment, but I am going, but before I go, Tsuna don't forget to help any teacher who ask and to come to the principal's office to tell your sleeping arrangement."

Tsuna completely forgot about that last thing, "Okay, thank you for telling me this Takamichi-sensei." He told the teacher respectfully.

"Well, then good day, everyone and be nice to him because if not, you guys will suffered." He whispered the last part, but a few of girls heard that.

Then there was only silence until the girls bombarded the new boy of every question imaginable:

"Are you really Japanese?"

"Where did you came from?"

"Are you strong?"

"Why did you came here?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Do you have someone you love?"

"Do you have muscles?"

"Do you like boys or girls?"

"How do you know Asuna?"

"How can be as cute as Negi-sensei?"

This continued on as girls more and more surrounded the poor boy, with Negi trying to calm things down but couldn't. It lasted until Asuna had brought and finally screamed at then: "Stop, at least let him breath!" as glared with her most terrifying glared at them, it made them take a step back from Tsuna.

"If you don't let him time to answer your questions, how is he going to answer it?!" Asuna reasoned with them but continued to glare at them as she put herself in front of Tsuna so she could protect him if any another girl prepared to attack him with their question or maybe more. Konoka stayed by his side, if he needed help. She also glared at the girls, which wasn't as terrifying as Asuna's, when she wasn't looking worriedly at Tsuna. She also had question to ask him but she would wait until they were alone.

Setsuna also came next to Asuna in order to protect discretely her Ojou-sama and maybe a little the new student even if she won't admit it.

"Asuna is right, we are right now in English. We should return to our normal scheduled after you can ask him questions ONE BY ONE!" Ayaka, understanding her error, protected the new boy and fulfilled her duty.

"Yes, you are right, Asuna-chan and Ayaka-chan. Everyone return to your seats and Tsuna, you can seat in between Makie and Ako.

Asuna and Konoka were jealous of that did say a thing which surprised everybody (* **including me*** ).Sasaki Makie was happy to have someone as cute as Tsuna next to her as she nodded her head and raised her hand to show who she was. Izumi Ako was kind of nervous because of having a boy seat next to her in class.

Tsuna was going to his new 'destined' seat into the classroom.

As the class returned to normal, well as normal as it can be in the 3-A class of Mahora Academy.

During English class, Ako was trying to pay attention to class but she was intrigued by the boy on her left.

However, Makie had already stop paying attention to class and wasn't as shy as Ako because she said it was too hard for her. She decided in the meantime to asked Tsuna simple questions after presenting her and her roommate which also her neighbor in class.

She insisted he needed to call them by their first name because they were all his friends which made Tsuna smile at the over familiar attitude. It reminded and made him nostalgic of his best friend Yamamoto. He really couldn't wait to see his family again, but he also really liked them with their overfriendly attitude and sensed with his HI. (* **hyper intuition*** )

A lot of girls listen to their conservation about where he lived, 'Namimori', does he have a girlfriend, 'no', does he have someone he loved, 'maybe' cue to blush, was he really good enough to be a student-teacher, 'I don't know', did he want to come and study with them because she really needed help in every classes, 'Why not, I suppose it is my duty as a student-teacher'...

Everyone listening to the conversation were happy to know more about the new student, some were relieved to know that he was available including of course Asuna and Konoka.

The rest of the morning went great for Tsuna, at lunch, he was asked to help the teacher, so he couldn't eat with the rest of the student, he went and ate with Negi-sensei and Takamichi-sensei. After working, Negi was happy to have a boy more his age with him in the class who could help him. He never had a big brother figure, he may be able to fill it. He also liked that he could have the experience of teaching a boy. Takamichi was founding the attitude of the young Don and was going to enjoy his school day, he also couldn't wait to fight him.

Tsuna found both persons to be friendly and he was glad to have to eat with them. If he ate in the classroom, his HI told him that something bad would have happened.

(* **Let's see what is happening in the classroom in the meantime*** )

In the classroom during lunch, they were all talking about the new boy:

"So how did you manage to meet such a friendly boy so different from you?" Asked Kazumi.

"What do you mean so different from me?" Asuna asked/yell (* **fusion= demanded, sorry about that *** )

"She means you are unfriendly." Ayaka told her trying to get her back for what she did to her this morning.

"I am friendly enough to be friends with him and I am especially more friendly to him than you." Asuna told her factually.

"And to answer your question, I have met him this morning when I almost finished delivering the newspapers. We bumped into each other. I was kind of mad, so I yelled at him. He apologized scared and cutely" she murmured the last part but some girls still heard it with Kazumi noting that fact.

"I apologized because I was rude, he asked me where the Headmaster's office"

"Grandpa?" Konoka interrupted to asked wondering why Tsuna went to see her grandfather, 'maybe it was for a omiai', she kind of hoped, for the first time, of having one. "Why did he meet him?"

"I really don't know because before we could arrive there, Takamichi-sensei met us and accompanied him to the office and told me to finish my job, and that's all I know" Asuna finished remembering her time with Tsuna.

"So not only did that boy interrupted your work, he made you forget your job and your worries. Wow, that boy is different on an another level than Negi-sensei. It is going to be fun to have him around, I hope he can give a lot of stories to work on, first story will be about his mysterious past!" Kazumi exclaimed proudly at the fact she found a new story to work on as she still worked on their mysterious ten years old teacher.

"Yeah, he can bring a lot of drama." Saotome said.

"HE really is friendly but also a little shy, that's a part of his charm" Konoka told them with everyone in the conversation agreeing with her.

"I hope he will live in our room." Makie said creating an another uproar about who should he lived with, even Konoka and Asuna didn't mind having him in their room, but of course 'since they already have Negi, so they couldn't have someone else' argued the other girls. After a fight began about Asuna wanted to exchange Negi with Tsuna. Meanwhile Eva and Setsuna went to see the Headmaster for two different reasons which will be relieved later on.

When Tsuna and Negi returned to the classroom the same argument was still on, it may have turn into a food fight but it didn't really matter. What matter is when Tsuna and Negi opened, they closed the door immediately after because of the nonsense the argument has turned, it was about who could pleasure more the two boys and since Tsuna opened the door, he collapsed right after because ti made him blush and wanted the ten years old kid to stay innocent. It seemed that he already compared Negi to his other brothers, Fuuta and Lambo even though he reassembled more to Fuuta. He already considered him as his brother the same way he did with Fuuta, he seemed he needed to protect this boy also but this time from his desired. That's what his HI told him.

The good news for them, it was that the next class was Phys. ed. So Tsuna needn't to change someplace else, Negi told him to change in the teacher Bathroom and come to the roof after.

Here comes Tsuna less favorite class, because not only does he get a bad grade, he get pick last and gets hurt. Tsuna will have to wait and see.

After changing into his new sport uniform, he went to the roof and saw every girl in the class already changed and prepared for the class. It made him wondered how were they ready this fast when they were already having an argument. Girls were really a mystery, especially them more than his old friends, Chrome, Haru and Kyoko. Speaking of them, he didn't know what he felt about them anymore, it seemed to him that he liked them each at the same level, he knew that he liked the girls more than he liked Kyoko a year before.

They waited for the lesson to start, it seemed they were going to play dodgeball. So they had to choose their teammate. He really hated that part, he normally is the last to be chosen except when Gokudera and Yamamoto were the team captains and when they are both the team captains, it often, meaning always, ended in a fight about which team should have Tsuna. Little did he know how similar this game would be.

Two team captain were chosen: Asuna and Ayaka. Their first choice which was said at the same time was: 'Tsuna!'

Tsuna was beyond surprised but it seemed everyone else were prepared for such a choice. Before a battle emerged, Tsuna tried to tell them that he was no-good and there wasn't a reason for them to fight over him especially since they didn't know a thing about him.

"You don't need to try to reason with them, they don't care about you being dame, they just want you in their team for their pleasure and reason. Ayaka wants to make up to you because of what she did, and I suspect Asuna wants to show you her skills and to be able to protect you. What I also know is that they want you to have fun playing and being in our school." Kazumi told him as she turned to Negi and asked: "Am I right Negi-sensei?"

"Yes, we just want you to have fun." He said as everyone nodded.

Tsuna was touched, it made him in verge of tears from such affection that he only received from his friends. As everyone saw that, they all went to his side to see that he was alright, even the fight stopped. As they asked why was he like this, he told them smiling:

"It's just that I never really felt so much affection from people other than my friends especially at school. Thank you everyone!"

The smile made every girl's eyes and heart melt. But at the same time, they felt an anger they never felt before toward Tsuna's old school and its occupants. They wanted to kill those bastards who dare to hurt Tsuna. Ayaka and some other girls planned something to show Tsuna that they cared about him.

Then the rest of the class went fine as Asuna and Ayaka flipped a coin to see who would have Tsuna in their teams. Asuna won, they played. Tsuna did his best for the team that put their trust into him but they still lost by one person. Since normally in his class, when his team lost, they always put the blame on him, Tsuna thought that he was going to be yelled at.

But everyone in his team and in the other team congratulated him for doing a good job. Tsuna was again in the verge of tears. And far far away, in Namimori Middle School, everyone shivered as if the Shinigami in person, also known as Hibari Kyouka, was at their door step.

Once he calmed down, the day continued normally until it was time for clubs. Tsuna was asked again to the teachers' lounge to help them with their clubs' activities. Negi-sensei came late for an unknown reason to him. He helped Negi-sensei with his visited to his students, in the meantime, it permitted Negi to show Tsuna the clubs. Every club welcomed Tsuna into their club which made once again emotional.

After visiting the clubs, Tsuna headed alone towards the Headmaster's office because Negi-sensei had something to do. He already knew that he wouldn't like the new place where he would stay.

As he arrived to the huge door, he didn't know what was going to happen, he certainly had a bad feeling about it.

He opened the door to find behind it: The headmaster, Takamichi-sensei and one of the student, Evangeline. He was surprised to see her.

"Good evening, Headmaster, Takamichi-sensei and Evangeline-san." He greeted everyone politely, even if he was surprised by the presence of the student. But Reborn would have kill him if he showed it.

"Come on, Tsunayoshi, please call Konoe-san, since you already call my granddaughter Konoka-chan." He told him smiling but Tsuna knew that smile was hiding a dark ambition at least dark for Tsuna. It made him shiver. Well the old man actually thought: 'You will soon call me Granddad. Well you already did in the past while you call Timetheo Grampa.'

"Anyway, you may have wondered what is Evangeline doing here." Takamichi interrupted and said. After a nod from Tsuna, he continued: "She proposed to offer you a house for your stay here. And we accepted her proposition. So technically, you will be living under her house for a year, you will have to follow her rules."

Seeing their faces full of worry, Tsuna feared this girl. Evangeline, seeing Tsuna's reaction, declared: "Don't worry, they are just overreacting I will take great care of you." She told him with a smile he knew too well because Reborn had the same smile when he promised some fun activities for Tsuna and it only ended up in his suffering. She walked toward the door and told him: "Follow me."

That is all she said, then she left the office expecting for Tsuna to follow her. After she left, all Tsuna could say was: "What about my luggage?"

"They are already there. You better follow her if you don't want to left behind."

As he heard that, Tsuna left trying to catch up to her, "May the god protect his soul, I don't know what she wants with him, but I hope she doesn't break him." Konoe said.

"I am sure he will be fine. She seems to be interested in him on a good way plus he survived Reborn, I am sure he can survive her." Takamichi told him.

Konoe thought about the boy and the event waiting for him: 'Sorry Tsuna, Konoka and Setsuna, I can't tell you the truth right now, you will have to remember it by yourself.'

As Tsuna finally cached up to her, she told him:

"I almost waited for you. If you do that again I will make you regret it."

At this moment, Tsuna thought that she may be as bad as Reborn or maybe worst. (* **"Don't compare to me, Dame-Tsuna. If you are late, I will have bombarded you!" "Me, I would have thought him into a pit full of crocodile-kora!" "Stop your rivality you two! But Tsuna don't underestimated our training especially mine!" *** )

"Sorry, I will make sure I don't happen again." Tsuna said really scared. Eva was annoyed at the action, it seemed people really tormented him before. She will make sure that it won't happen again after her training.

"Don't worry too much, but I should warn you. I want to test your strength, if you really fit to be Giotto's descendant. And if you can surprise his strength after I teach you his magic and more."

"What do you mean by that? You know Primo? How?" Tsuna questioned her.

"If you want to have your question answer, you will have to survive the fight waiting for you."

As they continued walking into the forest, she finally said "You will see." And that is all the answer he got, even though he could feel mix feeling coming from her: regretful, sorrow, happiness and many others time couldn't describe with words. He just knew that she wasn't a bad person.

'You are right, Decimo. You can trust her, she us my dear friend, please treat her fine and take care of her better than I did.'

'Primo, I will do my best.'

As Tsuna saw a house made entirely of wood, in front of it, he saw two of his classmate Chachamaru and Setsuna. As Setsuna saw him, she drew her sword and told him: "Get ready Sawada-san, I want to see if you are worthy of protecting Ojou-sama."

 **Tsuna: Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Tigrun: I made this chapter longer, so expect one chapter every week about this length, I hope you will enjoy him more this way.**

 **Konoka: I hope the next chapter will have more me and Tsu-kun.**

 **Setsuna: Sorry, Ojou-sama. The next chapter will be about my fight with Tsuna.**

 **Tigrun: The next chapter will be my first chapter that I right with a fight scene so don't be too mean about it. I will also try to come up with name for the chapter now on, so it will be easier for you guys.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Mahou Tsuna Vongola Chapter 5:**

 **Tsuna: HIIIIIEEEEEE! Why do you point a gun at me Reborn?!**

 **Reborn: Apologize for the time that the story wasn't updated and made our reader wait. (*smirk*)**

 **Tsuna: Aren't going to say anything Tigrun?!**

 **Tigrun: Sorry, I need someone to apologize for me. Good luck, do it with your dying will. (*gunshot*)**

 **Tsuna: REBORN! APOLOGIZE WITH MY DYING WILL! I AM GOING TO SEE EVERYONE READER ONE BY ONE TO APOLOGIZE!**

 **Tigrun: Since he is gone, Kyoko can you do the disclaimer.**

 **Kyoko: Okay, time for the disclaimer: T** **Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Negima, he only owns his story.**

 **Chapter 5:**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **As they continued walking into the forest, she finally said "You will see." And that is all the answer he got, even though he could feel mix feeling coming from her: regretful, sorrow, happiness and many others it couldn't describe with words. He just knew that she wasn't a bad person.**_

 _ **'You are right, Decimo. You can trust her, she us my dear friend, please treat her fine and take care of her better than I did.'**_

 _ **'Primo, I will do my best.'**_

 _ **As Tsuna saw a house made entirely of wood, in front of it, he saw two of his classmate Chachamaru and Setsuna. As Setsuna saw him, she drew her sword and told him: "Get ready Sawada-san, I want to see if you are worthy of protecting Ojou-sama."**_

 **(No one's POV):**

 _ **No need for a separate point of view right now:**_

Tsuna didn't know what to think about the girl wanting to duel him. 'What did she mean by Ojou-sama? Did she mean Konoka-chan?' To response to his curiosity, he asked the question: "Do you mean Konoka-chan?"

Setsuna, standing ready to attack, answered: "Yes. It is my duty to protect her, I want to be sure that my replacement and my co-worker is worthy of protecting her." 'plus I wanted to know more about you, my way of the sword is the best way to know a person. Tsuna-kun, I feel attracted to you because of the past, I feel that I know you, from our past, that he was really close to me and Ojou-sama.'

Tsuna didn't know what to do. A classmate knew about his first mission, and wanted to test him to see if he was worthy of protecting her. 'Maybe if she knew about the first mission, she may know about his second mission. I don't want a possible friend to think I am pervert and tell everyone in the class.' Tsuna mentally freaked out about the situation.

Setsuna, noticing no physical reaction from Tsuna, since she was determined to see if he was worthy, decided to take action first. She attacked as she dashed towards him and swung her sword at Tsuna.

After the many attempts to his life by Reborn and his 'friends', Bianca, Squalo and others, Tsuna developed an instinct of survival, plus he has his HI to help him. SO he dodged the attack perfectly by instinct. That action made Evangeline smirked, because she knew of his intuition and was glad he succeeded which proved he was really a successor of Giotto's blood but she still needed to confirm his strength and if he succeeded his ancestor's will: she really looked forward to the rest of the fight.

Setsuna shivered in excitement to know that her opponent was someone worthy by just dodging her attack by instinct she also knew that if she wanted to take him, she will have to be serious and use the shinryu technics and maybe use her true form but she didn't want to do the last. She kicked him and landed her first hit on him which made him fly into a tree.

Tsuna knew he had to become serious if he wanted to survive the fight. He took out his mittens and his dying will pill which he always had them with him because he was on a mission to protect someone and knew he couldn't protect her without his dying will, he ate two pills.

Setsuna waited to see what he would do but she didn't expect him pull out white mittens with 27 written in red on them and the pills, as well as Eva and Chachamaru. Eva smirked knowing what they were, Chachamaru was worried about her new classmate but she was surprised at the feeling because she was robot and she only met him recently.

After he swallowed the pills, they immediately saw a difference in his aura. Eva smirked even more, she knew he finally became serious and heritated the flames of Giotto. She was right when they saw a calm flame on his forehead and his eyes changing from brown to orange in the center and yellow in the exterior (* **Well you know very well his eyes*** )

Tsuna said: "I can't die in peace if I don't show you that I am worthy of protecting Konoka-chan!"

Setsuna was glad that Tsuna finally took the fight seriously but wondered about the magic he used to produce his flame. She prepared for his attack and she watched him with her guard on. But he disappeared, she and Chachamaru were surprised but Eva smirked even more if it was possible, she knew what he did. She warned Setsuna: "You should look behind you, Setsuna-san."

Setsuna looked behind her to see Tsuna reappeared and prepared to pursue her, she only had time to guard it and when after blocking it, she used one of her techniques which reminded Tsuna of one of Yamamoto's techniques.

He evaded the attack, and exchanged hits with her to counter her technics. But Setsuna saw she was leading and went to finish this fight quickly to show he wasn't ready but was also disappointed that this was his limit.

Tsuna as he saw he was overwhelmed by her beautiful attacks; she really did looked beautiful and graceful as she attacked him, but I needed to take her more seriously.

Eva knowing that Tsuna has yet to use his ring and to his full potential told Tsuna: "You may need to get serious or you wouldn't want to disappoint your ancestor and your opponent who is giving her best. I want to see if you really succeed his will fully.

Tsuna knew she was right about him. He nodded as he searched for something in his pocket. Setsuna waited to see how serious could he become in a fight. They saw two rings linked by a chain. Everyone was surprised by the shape of it especially Eva but she knew this rings hold the potential of the Vongola rings and something else, she immediately thought of Talbot, 'he is the only one capable of doing such a thing, then it means that he is still alive, I will ask the boy about it later.'

As he put the rings on, the gloves began to transform into red metallic gauntlets with a X on it. Eva smiled seeing that he showed proudly that he was the tenth of Vongola.

It was Tsuna's turn to attack directly Setsuna, it was her turn to be offer whelmed by his attack. She tired taking advantage by using different techniques from shinryu sword style. They exchanged hits for about 30 minutes, when Setsuna augmented the speed, he also did, everyone of their techniques were countered she hasn't been able to scratch things again. He was using a minimum of his flame but had to increase it as her techniques became more accurate, her last technique almost made him half of all his flame. ( **Not using his cambio forma.** )

Even her most powerful techniques weren't enough, he dodged them gracefully as if he was used to different sword techniques. ( **Of course because of his tutor trying to kill him, and his best friend wanting to spare with him** )

Tsuna, deciding to finish the fight quickly but also knew she was holding me so he wanted to bring tried punched her with a full thrust of his flame. One thing was left to do: fly so she did. She was pushed by the wave when Tsuna hit the floor. As the smoke disappear, she saw on the ground.

She understood the strength of Tsuna but he still wasn't using his full strength, it was clear she wasn't the one who was testing someone, she was the one being tested.

"You finally showed your full strength, let's continue our fight in the air." HE said as he flew to her level ( **Well almost teleported for me** ). Setsuna after recovering from her previous shock that Tsuna flew and didn't care of her appearance, nodded her head and waited for his attack. Tsuna began with a punch and after hits were exchanged, Setsuna felt now that she wasn't just tested anymore he was giving her a lesson.

Eva and Chachamaru were watching the fight as Eva was sitting and enjoying a tea made by Chachamaru: "He really is strong, no, stronger than Giotto. However, their fights is going to attract attention especially with all of the magic leaking from those attacks."

Guess what, she was right: all mages or almost mages felt tremendous magical power coming from Evangeline's place. As they were worried about what did she do: They went to see. Knowing that the fight was going on and was attracting attention, Takamichi went to see this fight. He wondered really how strong he was.

They weren't only intrigued by this fight. Negi was also interested in what was happening there but he was still too scared of Evangeline to go there plus Takamichi-sensei told him not to worry about.

A small robot was also spying on them but Tsuna already noticed it and destroyed while fighting Setsuna, only Eva noticed that action.

Manan also noticed the fight but she already had a job to do. Kaede and Ku Fei felt tremendous Ki coming from the forest, they itched to fight in such a fight. Both seemed to understand one thing about the fight, it was between two familiar Ki, the first one was Setsuna, the second seemed to be the new kid's Ki but it was so different on the power level and on the fierce personality in it. They would ask Tsuna to fight them later.

Let's get back to the fight which it still lasted 30 more minutes until the mages actually arrived and saw Setsuna fighting some other kind in her true form.

"Impressive don't you guys think? The boy is really interesting, right Evangeline?" Takamichi arrived behind them and walked towards Eva.

"Don't disturb my fun, humans." Eva warned them.

Every mage was becoming even more prepared to attack but Takamichi laughed it off. "Calm down, Evangeline. We aren't here to annoy you. I want as much as you to see the potential of Tsuna." He said with a goofy smile ensuring the teachers that he knew the boy fighting.

"Who is this?" asked the president of the student council.

"This is Sawada Tsunayoshi, a fighter brought by the headmaster to protect the school and the student, he is also a student-teacher in the 3-A class." Takamichi explained. "Do you think Tsuna is fighting with his full potential, Evangeline?" He asked the vampire.

"Of course not, he seemed to still hide his full power. Plus, his power depended on his will and right now, his will isn't great." Evangeline answered quietly drinking her tea.

"What do you mean by that?3 Setsuna's teacher asked but was interrupted as Setsuna was propulsed towards the floor by a hit by Tsuna.

"How about we stop here? This is your limit, isn't it?" Tsuna said as he came down. Setsuna responded by trying to stand up but failed. Tsuna took it as a sign of defeat. He walked towards her, the teachers were cautious about the boy. He stretched a hand towards Setsuna, she saw the gauntlets went back into a mitten, she looked at his eyes and saw the familiar brown eyes full of worry. She blushed and took his hand.

"Are you okay, Setsuna-chan? I hope. I wasn't hurting, you were really strong, I couldn't contain my force as I almost use all of my flame." He told her.

"No, don't worry. I asked you to go at me with all you got. You did and I thank you for that. I really look forward working with you, Tsuna-sama, protecting Ojou-sama" She told him blushing but proud to have him working with her.

"Tsuna-sama! (* **blushing*** ) Don't call me that Tsuna told her with a red-tomato face. He already had Gokudera calling him Tenth and Chrome Bossu, He didn't want someone else to call with such respect.

"Then about I call you Goshujin-sama." She said teasing him, having also pleasure at that especially when she saw his red face. The two of them discussing about the nickname were oblivious of the people around them or that Setsuna still had her wing out in front of everyone.

"Please just call me Tsuna, Setsuna-chan" Tsuna begged her. Setsuna decided to stop his torture.

"Fine, Tsuna-san" She told him.

The people around were too shock from the change of personality from the young boy to say anything Eva, Chachamaru and Takamichi happy for him he is taking of the two missions." Your wing are really beautiful! So white, you look like an angel." He told her frankly.

"Thank you." Setsuna told him shyly blushing heavily.

"Can I touch them?" Tsuna asked fascinated by the wings.

If you want to." Setsuna told him. As Tsuna began to approach...

 **Tigrun: Here is the end of the chapter, sorry for the wait.**

 **Reborn: He was really lazy but I kept torturing in his nightmare.**

 **Tigrun: You can't really influence me, but I felt sorry that you, readers had to wait.**

 **Haru: What is Tsuna going to do to that girl?**

 **Chrome: Don't worry, the story is rated T so nothing is going to happen, I think. (*blushing*)**

 **Kyoko: Come one guys Tigrun and Tsuna aren't like that.**

 **Yamamoto: Please review, favour, follow and stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Tigrun: Hey, everyone, sorry for the late update on this manga, I redid the past chapter to correct the errors I did before.**

 **Tsuna: Since some people wanted to see the next chapter, he was happy to fulfil your demand.**

 **Takamichi: It's true, I am used to such delay my work sometimes as a teacher.**

 **Asuna: Long time no see, teacher!**

 **Takamichi: It's great to see you, Asuna.**

 **Tsuna: Why are you here, Takamichi-sensei?**

 **Takamichi: I am here to do a quick disclaimer, Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Negima, he only owns the story and his OCs.**

 **Tigrun: Let's get back to the story, and avoid any fight.**

 **Asuna: What kind of fight?**

 **Tigrun: You are too naïve to understand what is happening.**

 **Asuna: WHAT?!**

 **Tsuna: Let's continue the story…**

* * *

 **Mahou Tsuna Vongola Chapter 6:**

 _Previously:_

 _The people around were too shock from the change of personality from the young boy to say anything Eva, Chachamaru and Takamichi happy for him he is taking of the two missions." Your wings are really beautiful! So white, you look like an angel." He told her frankly._

" _Thank you." Setsuna told him shyly blushing heavily._

" _Can I touch them?" Tsuna asked fascinated by the wings._

 _If you want to." Setsuna told him. As Tsuna began to approach..._

* * *

 **(No one's POV):**

 _ **No need for a separate point of view right now:**_

As Tsuna began to approach, they heard a cough being cleared.

"Hum! Hum!" The two of them jumped as they finally saw that there were other people here and just saw the scene. They blushed and were extremely embarrassed at the scene and at their surprise, 'At least it wasn't Reborn, or he would have kill me for not noticing.' Setsuna made her wings disappear being embarrassed about even if almost everyone here already knew about it.

"Tsuna-kun, was the fight fun?" Takamichi asked sipping a tea made by Chachamaru.

Tsuna recovering from his surprise, told him frowning: "Of course not, fights aren't fun to begin with. However, this fight wouldn't be a bad memory."

Tsuna told the end smiling surprising everyone especially Setsuna except Eva because she expected such reaction from a descendant of Giotto.

"Why is that?" Takamichi asked smiling maybe already knowing the answer.

"I got to know her better, this fight really showed me her feeling, her will, her determination towards Konoka. She isn't just a mission for her, she is a dear friend for her. I really look forward working and training with her. So you could say I had some fun in the fight." Tsuna told him in his boss mode.

That speech surprised the people who didn't know Tsuna, created smirked from Eva and Takamichi, and of course a blushing Setsuna.

"You are a truly interesting boy, I looked forward working with you too." Setsuna's teacher said, "My name is "

The others teachers introduced themselves after her. A ruckus was heard after everyone introduced themselves. They looked towards the noise they just heard as they felt magic coming from there.

"Frankly, where am I? I think I got lost again. Reborn is going to kill me if I am late delivering it and Bermuda is going to torture me if I am late for the meeting."

(* **Here is my OC** *)

Everyone asked themselves what is that person talking about Takamichi understood that this person was related with Tsuna because of the mention of Reborn. Eva knew the magic that came from this person, it reminded her of a dear friend at Giotto's time. Tsuna knew that familiar voice, and was happy to see him. And as he thought that, Natsu came out of the ring replicating the feeling of Tsuna as he ran towards the person. That animal coming from the ring surprised once again people around him and for once even Evangeline and Takamichi.

He talked that person who responded to that action with a completely normal reaction:

"What? Don't eat me!"

After he realised who it was, he said relaxing: "Oh, it's just you, Natsu. Does it mean Tsuna is nearby? Can you lead me to him?" He asked the lion.

"Kei-ni-san, I am here." Tsuna told him declaring his presence to the new person.

"Hey, Tsu-kun. How are you?" He told him holding Natsu in his arm and noticing the presence of other people and got a little scared.

"Tsuna, are you going to introduce him to us?" Takamichi asked Tsuna hoping to be introduced to presence of the new person.

They finally saw him clearly; he was a young European man about 17 years old. He had brown straight middle length hair. He also had brown eyes. They could almost mistake him as Tsuna's older version except for the hair. It was easy to understand why Tsuna called him a Ni-san.

"Oh, this is Keito. Keito, this people are from the school where I am staying. This is Setsuna, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Takamichi…" Tsuna introduced them to his friend.

"Nice to meet you all, thanks for taking of our special boss and dear member of our family." Keito told them politely with a voice full of warmth.

"It is our honour of being with him." Takamichi replied to his presentation with a smile.

"Tsuna-kun, what does he mean by boss?" Setsuna asked concerned about the presentation of her new friend by an old acquaintance.

"What he meant is that if you didn't know Tsuna is the tenth boss of the Vongola familia which the biggest and strongest mafia family." Eva told her as if it was the simplest and the most well-known fact in the world which left the employees with their path on the floor and Setsuna in deep thought. Takamichi laughed at their reaction.

"They didn't know, Tsu-kun?" Keito asked him innocently, as it was weird that they didn't know.

"Of course, you can't tell anyone that you are a mafia boss!" Tsuna told him exhausted because he already had that conversation with other people. Then he thought about something: "Why are you here Kei-ni-san?" He asked him wondering about this fact knowing it wasn't a coincidence he came him judging by what he said earlier.

"You aren't happy seeing me, your favourite big brother?" Keito asked him with his puppy eyes.

Tsuna looked at him already exhausted: "Of course not, but you mention Reborn before you saw us."

"Nothing can pass under your nose; you are a great boss." (* **cue to a Tsuna's blushing** *) 'I love teasing him.' He thought, 'Oh, god! I am becoming like Reborn!'

"Reborn asked me to make you a wand just for you. He knew that you would want to learn magic, it would help become a better Don." He told as he brought a box out of his pocket giving it to Tsuna.

"You knew about magic? Since when?" Tsuna asked him, knowing that if it asked about the involvement of Reborn, it would get him nowhere.

"I was a mage in training, a long time ago, plus Navi and Memoria gave all the knowledge I needed to know to construct a wand made specially for you." HE responded to his boss' question.

"How do you know how to make wands?" Evangeline intrigued that a mere human could make a magic wand that easily.

"Well, I have memories plus I am the student of Talbot." Keito told her with an embarrassed face as he told of memories. "By the way, thank you for hosting and giving Tsuna a home. And if you want to teach him magic, he will have the material needed. You can ask anything to Vongola for your expense?" Keito added thankful for the help of the young vampire.

"Okay, I won't hesitate." Evangeline told him.

"Also do you know where the headmaster's office. I need to talk to him?" He asked them not wanting to be lost again.

"Yes, we will take you them." Takamichi told him as he meant him and the others mages. They left leaving only Tsuna, Setsuna, Eva and Chachamaru.

"Are you alright, Setsuna?" Tsuna turned to her as he saw she was hiding her eyes under her hair. Tsuna was worried about the new information of him being a mafia boss and that it made her hate him. Eva decided to left them in their conversation wondering about Keito.

"Can I ask you something?" Setsuna asked while Tsuna still couldn't see her emotion on her face and in her eyes.

"Yes, I will try my best to answer it honestly." Tsuna answered not knowing what she was going to say.

"Why are you a mafia boss?" Setsuna still not showing her eyes asked Tsuna's worst nightmare.

He panicked at the question, he knew he couldn't answer the long version, and he didn't want to lie since he felt a strong connection with her. He wanted to become her friend. After taking a deep breath, he turned into his boss mode, and told her without any hesitation, "I wanted to protect my friends."

Setsuna, hearing an answer with a voice full of honesty but knew there was more to be said. Knowing that, she was sure he would tell her when the time is right for him, she looked up at him and smiled: "Then I guess, we are partner now and equals so I won't treat like a mafia boss." She told him.

Tsuna was going to love working with her: "I looked forward to it." He told her with a face full of relief, smiling back.

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment." Eva told them, "Boya, can you open the gift from thee craftsman so I can see it."

"Okay." Tsuna said intimidated by her, giving her the box, Keito gave him earlier.

Evangeline took the box and opened it. They all saw a metal gear that look a lot like the Vongola sky gear except it was orange like his eyes in his hyper dying will mode and it covered his all finger.

After seeing the wand, Setsuna to guard her Ojou-sama, Chachamaru went to prepare for diner. She was left with Evangeline who was examining the new wand. Eva told Tsuna after a while of examination: "You can rest tonight, we will begin the training tomorrow night and if you have any question about us and magic, ask them at diner, I will do my best to answer."

"Okay, but where is my room?" He asked still uneasy by his presence. IT took all his will power to not shutter. He also wondered about Keito's work.

"Chachamaru will take you there." She said as the robot appeared at the same moment and bowed towards Tsuna, turned and walked towards the house. Tsuna followed her leaving Eva with the box.

She took him towards his room upstairs. As he saw his room, he immediately like it because it was small and a lot like his room in Namimori. "I hope this room is to your liking." Chachamaru told him.

"I love it, thank you Chacha-chan." He told her without thinking, as he came up with the nickname, with a big smile.

She blushed because of the smile and the nickname: "Chacha-chan?" she asked shyly… (* **emotion** *) Tsuna realised what he said, he blushed and tried to explain it.

"Sorry, Chachamaru-chan, your name was kind of long so I did the same thing that happened to my name. I removed the two last syllable."

"It is okay; you can call me that." She told him having her circuit heating up, as she felt disappointment at him calling her 'Chachamaru-chan'.

"Okay, Chacha-chan." He told her with his signature smile.

She had a redden face as she left the room to see if she had problems with her parts and still said: "I will come to get you for diner." Tsuna was left in his room alone. He decided to study his new lessons to prepare for tomorrow. Questions could wait until diner.

After a while of study, Chachamaru arrived and told him that the food was ready. He went downstairs and sat at the table with Evangeline which made him nervous.

"Before you ask anything, I have some questions for you." She told him while Chachamaru put some food in their plates, pasta with basilica and tomato sauce.

He nodded and waited for her questions.

"What do you know about Keito?" She asked him.

"He is a craftsman who worked under Talbot and worked with Vindice. He's also the owner of the memoria pacifier but I don't know a lot about this pacifier, I just know he need to protect it from others and that it can read the memories of others." Tsuna told him honestly.

"So I was right, he is the successor of that pacifier. It explains how he was able to create a wand like this."

"You knew someone who used to hold it?" Tsuna asked her with a help of his HI.

"Yes, it was at the time of Giotto when I was involved with the mafia." She told him making understand it will all she would tell him on the subject. "Boy, what do you think the idea of magic?"

"I don't really know what to think about except it makes it easier to understand everything that happens around me." Tsuna explained calmly.

"You are right about that. Your state you are when fighting is a magic you heritated from your ancestor, Giotto, while the flames are creation of magic of a pureblood as well as a manifestation of his dying will, who gave his life to make human choose their own destiny without needing the help of other magicians. That pure blood was the dragon sky king who truly love humans for their nature and their creation and give them his blood to drink and his skins, made of crystal, to light their flames."

"However magician doesn't know about this power, they rely on their own magic. Same thing the other way around. Only few know about it and lesser few mix them, those who do that usually ended up dead. The magic normally ends up eating the life force of his master, his flame. The rare one who survived becomes legends like Giotto or Nagi. Giotto succeeded as well as Nagi because of their wands."

"It seems that Nagi found the wand of Giotto. That's why your friend recreated one almost identical as your ancestor's…" She explained but was interrupted by Tsuna who said:

"Why almost?" He got glared at for interrupting which made him shivered in fear.

"Your family is always so disrespectful when someone talks seriously in front of them. Giotto always interrupted me when I was talking you resemble him a lot this way and the other ways." She told him looking away from him, sighted, and whispered: "That is why I might fell for you the same way I did with Giotto and forgot about Nagi. But I bet you are as dense as your ancestor."

"What did you say?" Tsuna wanted to ask but was too scared to say anything.

"Anyway, your wand is different because it's made for your gear and especially for your flame meaning only for you. Another characteristic seems that it is more powerful with a stronger and a purer magic or flame infuse into it. Your friend did a magnificent job." Eva finished her explanation, as a silent soon followed, Tsuna knew now that he could ask the question that he has on his mind since the conversation began.

"So did you know my ancestor?" Tsuna asked.

"I am a pureblood vampire, I can live for more than 400 years easily." She answered easily.

"Do you know anything about the first student Sayo-chan? People seemed to not know her or even see her." Tsuna worried about an interaction between the students.

"She is a ghost, but you will learn about her later on." Evangeline answered again while eating the pasta, "Delicious as always, Chachamaru."

"Yeah, it's really delicious, Chacha-chan." Tsuna told her as she enjoyed her food.

"Thank you, Evangeline-sama and Tsuna-sama." Chachamaru thanked them as she had her circuits overheat once again.

"She is Chacha-chan while I am just Evangeline-san." Eva said jealously and enjoying his discomfort at her sentence.

"Heuh…" He said blushing as well as Chachamaru.

"Call me Eva-chan so I can forgive you." She said smiling knowing Tsuna couldn't go against her.

"Eva-chan?" Tsuna said a little shyly which made Eva thought that it added to his charm that Giotto didn't have.

"So now do you have any more question?" She asked him ending her teasing moment.

"No, I don't. You answered the question that I had" Tsuna told her thankful for her answer. He stood up and walked towards her and bowed.

"I wanted to thank you for your hospitality, Evangeline!" Eva turned her head away from him, blushing, 'I thought I was the one doing the teasing.' She thought.

Normally she would like to make people her slave but she couldn't handle a person this honest like him. She recomposed herself and told him:

"You are welcome, but you should thank Chachamaru because she will be the one to do the work. I will only teach you magic in exchange for your blood."

It made him shivered in anticipation. He did the same for Chachamaru calling her Chacha-chan making her circuit overheat.

He went to sleep after calling his mother and all his friends who were at his home. It seemed that the school being an all-girl school anger the three girls, Chrome, Haru and Kyoko, they even insisted more than Gokudera to come as soon as possible. Tsuna told them that he was going on a trip in Kyoto and then his school would hold a festival and they could come then. He was glad that all his friends were worried about him. (* **Dense** *)

During the night, it seemed that something or someone got into his bed and stayed there all night…

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update once again, I hope you all enjoyed my chapter.**

 **Please choose who should be part of Tsuna's harem, just like in my other stories.**

 **Please review, follow, favour and continue reading all my stories about Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossovers which are more successful and better written than my other stories.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Tigrun: I am doing the disclaimer this time: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and** **Negima** **, he only owns this story and his OCs.**

 **Mahou Tsuna Vongola Chapter 7:**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **Normally she would like to make people her slave but she couldn't handle a person this honest like him. She recomposed herself and told him:**_

" _ **You are welcome, but you should thank Chachamaru because she will be the one to do the work. I will only teach you magic in exchange for your blood."**_

 _ **It made him shivered in anticipation. He did the same for Chachamaru calling her Chacha-chan making her circuit overheat.**_

 _ **He went to sleep after calling his mother and all his friends who were at his home. It seemed that the school being an all-girl school anger the three girls, Chrome, Haru and Kyoko, they even insisted more than Gokudera to come as soon as possible. Tsuna told them that he was going on a trip in Kyoto and then his school would hold a festival and they could come then. He was glad that all his friends were worried about him. (*Dense*)**_

 _ **During the night, it seemed that something or someone got into his bed and stayed there all night…**_

 _(No one's POV)_ _:_ _No need for a separate point of view right now_

Tsuna woke up as the sun was rising and shining thought his wooden window. After his mind woke up, his body soon woke up, but felt heavier than normal. He tried to move and notice that it wasn't because of his body being heavier, it was due to the weight of something or someone on top of him.

He quickly noticed that it was someone who seemed to be little and was hugging him. He noticed that it was Evangeline that was hugging him. She was only wearing a nightgown that tighten quite well around her body. She seemed to have curled for a warm embrace with his body.

'Maybe she was cold and lonely, that's why she decided to join me in the bed.' Tsuna thought as he found the scene kind of cute. It was hard to believe she was a vicious vampire about 400 years ago, he assumed she was vicious like most vampires were said to be. Well right now she seemed more like, an inoffensive cute little girl.

He rarely had seen something this cute. She still had a hidden maturity hidden in her eyes as Tsuna saw last night. But when she was asleep, it was completely different. Tsuna didn't mind that. Plus, Giotto asked him to take care of her, so he decided to treat her like his little sister, well at least when she was asleep. He wondered if he could treat her the same way he did with I-Pin, because I-Pin was a loving little sister who showed her affection quite well, asking him to let her sleep with him when she was scared or anxious, unlike the vampire who came into the night for it without asking for it.

Moving a little after waking up woke her up as she opened her eyes slightly, revealing red bloody but still beautiful eyes. Tsuna seemed to see as she woke up that she stopped being cute and became more beautiful capable of using seduction as a weapon. Her sleeping self and her awake self were completely different, Tsuna liked the contrast because at least when she was asleep, he could deal with her easily.

Plus, the fact that she is mature and also acted a little sadic will help him learn faster because as he hated to admit, Reborn's tor-tutoring was the best for anyone who could survive it.

She stirred herself a little as she stood up a little on him. She fully opened her eyes lazily and glared a little at him. That glare wasn't really menacing, even kind of cute, Tsuna noted.

"You shouldn't have woken me up like that. It is really uncomfortable. Therefore, for waking me up this way, I will need a compensation." Evangeline said as she quickly got her face close to his face.

The closeness made him blush as he didn't know what she wanted from him or even why she joined him into her bed. He could feel her breath on his face, he soon realized that her breath was slowing going onto his neck making shiver, but for once not in fear.

"Itadakimasu." She said quietly as she aimed at his neck to drink some his blood. Eva dug her fangs into his neck, Tsuna once again shivered as she deepened her fangs. Tsuna blushed as the contact as he kind of expected pain, but only felt hotter as his cheek reddened.

She even made a weird noise as she drank his blood. "This blood is better than even the best blood I ever tasted, Giotto's. From now on, you are my number one favorite meal, considered it a privilege." She said liking her lips at the taste.

"Thanks, I guess." Tsuna said awkwardly.

She finished after a minute or two. Chachamaru entered the room and saw the two individual having weird faces, both of them blushing. Chachamaru seemed to feel a weird thing in her circuit but didn't know what it was, she seemed to have felt some discomfort at the scene as her circuit were telling her to hurt him for hurting her. She didn't know what it was; she needed to check if she had a protocol that wasn't functioning correctly to make her body like this.

Evangeline left from the bed with a satisfied expression. She smirked at him and at Chachamaru. "You should dress yourself and eat Chachamaru's delicious breakfast." She walked towards her room to dress herself with one of her finger on her lips. Tsuna could see more her body in her nightgown as well as her black panty making him blush even more and making the robot malfunction even more.

Chachamaru quickly left the room with an expression that didn't suit her robotic face. Tsuna quickly changed himself so he could go eat Chachamaru's breakfast. As he went downstairs, he could see that Evangeline was already downstairs, dressed, and beautiful. It was like she had been awake for hours, and had time to make herself even more beautiful.

Tsuna sat down at his place and quickly notice that his portion was quite smaller than Evangeline, it was less than half of her portion. Evangeline was smirking as the boy looked at Chachamaru who wasn't looking at him. Chachamaru didn't know how she had come to the conclusion that the mobster needed a smaller portion. She did the same thing for his lunch.

Decimo didn't know why he had such a treatment but he accepted it as his intuition told him he couldn't really change it until he make up with her. He didn't really why she was mad at him but he will make up to her one way or another. He will try to not make her angry again, because he wanted to eat her delicious meals.

After a good meal, the three of them headed to school. They quickly met on their way, Setsuna waiting for them against a tree. "Tsuna-sama, Evangeline-san, Chachamaru-san, Good Morning." She greeted them.

"Good morning, Setsuna-chan." Tsuna greeted her, "Why are you here?" He wondered why she came all this way to greet them.

"I am here to make sure my partner is prepared to protect Mistress." She said while turning her head away from him. Tsuna sweat dropped at her attitude, while Evangeline smirked at his attitude: 'He truly attracted people like Giotto, and with this all-girl class, he is going to assemble quite quickly a harem. Maybe I need to secure my position to make sure I can use him as my meal.' She thought, she kind of wanted to not be left aside like what happened with Giotto. Chachamaru's circuit didn't seem to function back correctly; it seemed to worsen even more.

*Bam* the three turned to the robot and the tree she just broke with her hand. She kind of felt better even if she surprised herself by her action as well as Tsuna and Setsuna. She felt herself heat up a little bit by the attention but succeeded maintaining her emotionless expression.

While they headed to their classroom, the other students were also preparing to go school. Ku Fei began her training, she kind of felt herself excited since she felt the Ki yesterday. She needed to ask Setsuna who she was fighting. It must be the older brother of the boy they met, it felt similar to the boy but also so different.

Kaede couldn't believe it, she had sent a message to her village with a raven, and quickly got a message telling her the identity about the boy and to watch out about him. If they could maintain a good relation with him, then her family as ninjas will get quite the reputation making their lives easier. But where was the fun? She was going to have fun with him and make sure to see that he is as strong as the rumour telling him to be.

Chao Lingshen smirked; she couldn't wait to spend so much time with that mobster, who was given the title of the kindest mobster of all time by the great king of ranking, Fuuta. Knowing he was quite known for harmonizing with a lot of people, especially with weird people just like her class. She couldn't wait to see his impact on the girls as well as all of the university.

Negi wanted to spend more time with his new older brother figure who understood what it was like to be clumsy even if his partner didn't really like him. Chamo seriously didn't like him; he said that he was hiding too much power while Asuna was just glaring at him saying he should trust him more. That boy was too gentle to do something like that. They spent their evening arguing about him while Negi and Konoka were watching both of them while trying to do their work.

Asuna was glad to spend time with the boy, she felt close to him. He could help her with her work more than that perverted brat and his weird and arrogant rodent. Konoka was trying to calm her friends, but frankly she also wanted to find out more about him. She felt she knew him especially as she said: "Tsu-kun…"

"Did you say something, Konoka-chan?" Asuna asked wondering why she was saying the new boy name like that.

"Nothing, just thinking about my past…" Konoka said not understanding why she couldn't remember why his name was so familiar, maybe she should ask Setsuna.

"Okay… Then let's hurry, we don't want to be late!" Asuna hurried to go class, not wanting to be late.

Kazumi needed to find more about the new boy, she could feel the stories about him. She first had spent some time searching about his hometown, Namimori and found some interesting stories especially about a boy running in his underwear and confessing to a girl. It was weird; she needed to find some pictures about that boy because he was described to have the same figure as the new boy. She needed to ask him about that.

The three cheerleaders were arguing about who was cuter between Tsuna and Negi, they couldn't decide. Well Madoka were watching the two other argued about that. Ako was wondering if Sawada-kun would notice her with all the girls around him. Makie was already interested in him.

The twins, Fuuka and Fumika were talking about how they could prank the new guy who seemed so much fun. They were going to have so much fun with them. Fumika was trying to stop her sister from pranking the poor boy or at least do some harmless prank.

Chisame was hoping that the boy wouldn't be as annoying as the other girls, she was annoyed with everyone already being too excited about him. He was kind of cute and could imagine him being one of the fans of her idol personality.

Sayo was wondering about the boy, she reminded her of her old friend, she had finally remembered him. Even if they had the same hair, the both of them were so different, Giotto was handsome and Tsuna was cute.

Mana had a plan, she needed to make sure to become important to Tsuna, or at least stay close so that she could win some kind of reward for protecting that boy. If she stayed close, she would be part of his mission or at least know more about his mission. She could use different means after knowing about to make more money and to meet her idols.

Makie was overjoyed to be next to the boy so she could spend more time knowing about him, she could even invite him to one of her sports event so he could support her. She just knew that with his support she could do anything.

Yuna was wondering about the boy and see what would happen with Makie and him. She was wondering if he could accept her. Akira was glad that the boy was a nice one who would help her and her friends, if needed, well at least she felt that way about him. Nodoka didn't know what to think of the boy, he was nice, cute and also quite shy. He was almost like Negi.

Haruna was glad with him because there was going to be so much drama, so many rumours that will happen with the boy here. Yue hoped that he was going to be interesting so that her life will be even more interesting that it has been with Negi. Chizuru couldn't really know what to think about the boy, he seemed shy and clumsy but why couldn't help feel that she was watching a sunset.

Natsumi didn't really know, but she wondered if Tsuna and Negi were only interested in developed body at contrary of her body. Ayaka will make sure to make up to the boy, she was just mean. She asked her parents a way to make up to a boy, they wondered who was the boy, and told her that she could invite him to her pool or beach house if she wanted or she could just prepared a nice welcome feasts.

"…" Zazie said wondering how she encountered that name before. Misora was told by Sister Shakiti to make sure to watch the boy and to make sure that he isn't harmed or the school could easily turn into a war. Satomi was whistling wondering about new upgrade and about what happened to her small robots, from what she had saw it was burnt by some orange fire.

Satsuki was thinking of different meal she could make so that the new student would feel welcome. She will make sure that he enjoyed her meal as well as their class.

They finally arrived at their class. Tsuna left them to see if the teachers needed help with somethings as a headache made his way into his head when he was close to his classroom. It must have been his hyper intuition, he didn't know why but could guess that it wasn't good sign. The teachers told him that they didn't really need him right now. He should just help his fellow students in case they need help and to help Negi take care of his students in the afternoon meaning he needed to go see the different clubs that the students are part of. Takamachi was smirking about something that Tsuna and Negi could easily guess that it was not a good sign at all.

Negi and Tsuna headed to the famous class. They were not prepared for what was waiting them there. Tsuna and Negi froze as they opened the door of the class. Negi and Tsuna remained frozen in front of the class for two different reasons.

Negi's reason was quite simple: Every student were seated quietly at their seats, but everyone had different expressions on their faces, most were scared ,some were intrigued, some were bored, some were stunned, even one or two students seemed to have stars in their as if they met their idol. One student in particular seemed to be sleeping on her desk or unconscious as he saw a red mark on her forehead.

Tsuna's reason was completely different: he was watching who was in front of the class, it was a baby wearing the clothes of a teacher. When he was wearing these clothes, he was known as Boro-sensei, a brilliant teacher that could solve any problems and if his students didn't listen, he had a mean ace when he used chalk to discipline his student and could easily take control of a class through fear in a matter of seconds. That devil in a child body also had another name when he was the world greatest hitman, the world greatest tutor and his Spartan tor-tutor, he was known as Reborn.

Tsuna quickly understood what happened when they weren't there; Reborn must have introduced himself, and asked them to solve a ridiculous difficult problem. And when Ku Fei tried to say something, Reborn threw a chalk and made the strongest girl in the class unconscious. That fact made most of students too scared to say anything as they were trying to solve a problem. It seemed some were excited in solving it for some reason he didn't want to understand. He was probably trying to recruit one of them in Tsuna's family.

"Come on, if one of you succeeded, you will be able to join the family and get anything you want." Boro-sensei said smirking. Tsuna could easily see that Reborn knew that they entered but decided to ignore them. 'That was it!' Tsuna thought as Negi didn't comprehend at all what had happened in this classroom.

"Reborn! That's enough! Don't involve them in Vongola!" Tsuna yelled at him as walked towards the desk Reborn was standing on. As he approach him angrily, Reborn made his famous chameleon change into a huge hammer and slammed it on the top of the head of his student.

"Don't give me orders, Dame-Tsuna. You are 100 years too young to do that." Reborn smirked even as he was going to enjoy the effect of what he was going to say: "Plus one of them will of course be involve with Vongola as one of the female in this classroom will become your wife."

If they weren't already awaken from their shock as they saw Tsuna's head being now part of the floor, that sentence completely awakened them as it had quite different reactions: blushing, excitement, puzzled, blushing, surprised, weirded out, blushing, fear and a sighed.

But frankly they were even more surprised when Tsuna got up easily after what a normal human should have needed to rest in a hospital bed for a week or two. "Reborn don't mention that!" Tsuna said blushing.

One thought was common with most of the girls: 'That boy isn't as weak as we thought, he must be quite strong.'

"Tsuna-kun, are alright?" Negi hoped that his fellow male friend was alright. "Why did you do that? It must have hurt him." Tsuna looked with a perplexed look while Reborn smirked at him as he changed outfit in the blink of a second and jumped in front of Negi as he landed on the head of his dame-student, his favourite cushion.

"Negi Springfield, I suppose. You are quite known as genius that could be almost as smart as me. I am Reborn, the greatest hitman tutor. And that dame-Tsuna is one of my students. I came to see if he had progress in his mission." Reborn explained while greeting the ten years old boy.

"Don't call him Dame!" was heard from the class at Reborn's right. He turned to see that some girls had stood up and that a red-haired girl had yelled at him for calling his student dame. She was glaring at him as some other girls in which he saw the dean's granddaughter. His student sure has been busy in one day. Maybe that was new record. He was going to have fun with this. He could tell Nono that his wish is going to be fulfilled before he died. By the end of the year, Dame-Tsuna would have found a woman or two or maybe even three. He didn't really know with his dense student and his sky flame that accepts all.

"I am his tutor, I can do what I want." Reborn said smirking underneath his hat. "Anyway, if you insisted Dame-Tsuna, I will explain why I am here in this class, my dear dame student." Tsuna could tell that Reborn was saying Dame on purpose to make the girls defend him for a reason. "I am here because the dean has recognized that this class have done so well, that they should be rewarded by sending specials invitees to this class."

Tsuna had a really bad feeling about the meaning of invitees, "And by the invitees, you don't mean…?"

"Arcobalenos and others will be coming maybe even during your trip to Kyoto." Reborn said smirking while Tsuna yelled in misery which made reborn hit him one more time: "Stop whining, it isn't fit for a boss."

'I sometimes really hate my life…' Tsuna said as he whined about his life choices and his worst luck that had taken the form long ago as Reborn.

 **Here is the end of the chapter, it has been long time since I updated this story. It is good that I spent some time on it. I kind of missed this. I want to thank all you that support me and really made me want to continue even if I was busy with work.**


End file.
